Naruto: Shinobi Rising
by InfamousAnimeAssassin
Summary: Alternate Naruto Universe. What if Naruto didn't walk a path of lonliness for most of his life? How would things of turned out if he had parents? Would everything in general be different? What would be the same? 5th fanfic on here. Rated M for language and lemons later in the story. NarutoxIno, OCxTenten. Please R&R! Smarter and Stronger Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shinobi Rising**

**Author's Note: It's the first day of the academy. (I made it so that they are only in the academy a year or so. Cause if I remember correctly Naruto was in the academy for a couple of years.) Sandaime sealed the fox so Naruto wouldn't have to be lonely. Naruto is not as naive, or mischievous, in fact he's pretty smart. Kurama is nice. Sasuke is Naruto's best friend.**

'_**Jutsu'**_

'**Biju speech'**

'_thought'_

"regular"

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konohagakure. The village was bustling with activity, mostly because today was the beginning of the academy for most boys and girls.

"Naruto!? Wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at the Academy do you?" Kushina yelled from the kitchen. Excitedly the young boy jumped out of bed_. 'Thats right I do start the academy today'_ he thought rushing to shower and get dressed. He chose to wear a light orange, long sleeved jacket with a hoodie, and black pants that stopped just short of his ankles. Along with black Konoha style sandals. He rushed downstairs for breakfast.

After a hearty meal, Kushina kissed his cheek and sent him off. But not before yelling "Have fun. Make some friends too" she felt bad for her son. He didn't really have any friends. The Elders felt that it was in the best interest of Konoha that he have no friend until he entered the academy. Uchiha Sasuke being his only friend and vice versa. Knowing what Itachi did at the request of the council; who acted without Minato's permission, they often invited the Uchiha over so he wasn't completely alone. She tried to change her focus_. 'I can already tell he's headed for greatness'_ she thought with a grin.

Naruto walked the streets by himself, being greeted by everyone that saw him. He did like getting attention, but he was almost positive it was just because he was the Yondaime's son. Beside he did have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within his belly. If it hadn't been for his lineage he was sure that the villagers would try to kill him**. 'Hey kit are you excited?'** Kurama asked with curiosity_. 'Yeah I am, I want to be even better than my dad'_ he replied arrogantly**. 'Don't get ahead of yourself kit, the road to greatness will be a long and difficult one'** he said making sure that Naruto wasn't being overly confident like always_. 'I know'_ he said rubbing the back of his head**. 'Kit! Pay attention...your here'** he said rolling his eyes.

Naruto casually walked in to the room, trying not to be noticed due to his reputation. But needless to say that plan went out the window. "Hey it's Namikaze Naruto" some random fangirl squealed. 'Kami damn it' he thought as swarms of both males and females crowded around him. He pushed his way out of the crowd just as their instructor Umino Iruka walked in. "Settle down kids! Find a seat, we will start in ten minutes. Also no harassing Naruto" he added winking to the boy in question. 'Thank Kami' he thought sighing in relief.

He looked around the room as everyone was finding a seat. He knew everyone in the class because Minato had a file with everyone that his son would be encountering that year. Naruto never really paid attention to details though. But he did notice three people of interest to him at least. The first being his best friend and really his only friend Uchiha Sasuke. The next P.O.I was a girl that he recognized as Haruno Sakura_. 'Thats the only girl I've ever seen with fuckin pink hair'_ he thought with a smile. The third person to catch his attention was actually sitting next to Sakura. A platinum blonde that he figured was Yamanaka Ino though he couldn't really tell because she had her head buried in her forearms on the desk. _'Maybe she doesn't feel good'_ he thought deciding he was going to sit next to her after he talked with Sasuke; who at the moment was dealing with fangirls of his own.

"What's up Teme?" Naruto teased. "Nothing much Dobe. You?" replied Sasuke. "Nothing really...Hey around 6pm come over you can spend the night if you wanna?" he asked, it had been a while since they hung out. "Yeah man, wait will your parents care?" Sasuke questioned. "Dude you're there all the time. They don't care as far as you're concerned you're family" Naruto said with a smile. Lightly punching Sasuke in the arm. "Thanks dude that means a lot" he said with a smile that matched Naruto's. "Ok I'ma go talk to those two girls over there" he said pointed in the girls direction.

"Oh Kami, Ino...Ino? Naruto is headed this way" she warned her longtime friend. Knowing that Ino had a huge crush on the Yondaime Hokage's son. Sakura was more of a Sasuke fan girl but decided not to bother him. At least not today. "What!" she said louder than she meant. She quickly ran her hand through her hair, fixing it. As he approached he noticed that Ino's head shot up, and she began running her fingers through her hair. Naruto was finally in front of them. "You must be Ino-chan?" he questioned extending his hand in friendship. She was suddenly overcome with nervousness. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, especially his smile. Ino shook her head clearing the nervousness from her system. "H-Hi Naruto-kun, it's nice to finally meet you one on one" she managed to say shaking his hand while blushing. Sakura was slightly jealous that he chose to talk to Ino first and that he called her chan. "And you must be Sakura-chan?" he asked extending his hand to her also. "Hi Naruto! Like Ino said it's nice to finally meet you" she said smiling. "Nice to meet y'all too! Ino-chan do you mind if I sit beside you?" he asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh no not at all" Ino replied with a smile_. 'Even though I'm not that into Naruto I still get jealous of her. Why do all the guys always want to be with Ino? Am I not good enough?' _she asked her expression changing to one of sadness, and self pity.

Naruto could sense a change in her body language, but couldn't figure out what was wrong so he asked the Biju inside him_. 'Kurama?'_ **'*yawn* yes kit?'** the nine tails responded_. 'Oh sorry I woke you...I just had a question. I know you can sense peoples feelings and chakra, so...why did Sakura-chan body language and attitude change all of a sudden' _he asked. **'Kit really? You can't be that naive. She's jealous of Ino-san' **he answered with a hint of sarcasm_. 'Why? Wait is it because I wanted to sit next to Ino-chan?'_ he questioned once more**. 'Bingo'** Kurama replied simply. Naruto was about to say something aloud to her but then Iruka began to speak. "Quiet down!" he ordered. Everyone quickly shut up as he began the first of many lessons he would teach for the next year.

"Okay so we will begin with our village's history, starting with the Hokages" Iruka began...

1 hour later...

Iruka had dismissed the class for their hour lunch break. Everyone raced out the room and headed either home or to their favorite place for lunch. Just as before Naruto was being swarmed by almost everybody. He requested to be left alone, insisting that he wasn't a fan of all the attention, stating that if they respected him they wouldn't rush him every chance they got_. 'Well now that that's out the way...maybe someone would like to go get lunch with me'_ he thought. He asked Sasuke but he refused because he was talking to some girl he liked named Hyuuga Hinata. Slightly bummed he noticed Sakura and Ino talking to kids that he recognized as Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. He walked over and introduced himself to the two boys. "Would y'all like to go get some lunch with me? My treat" he asked nonchalantly. "Sure Naruto-kun" answered the Ino enthusiastically. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders "Yeah I guess" the boy known as Shikamaru said lazily. "Defiantly" Choji chimed in. They began to walk "So where would y'all like to eat?" asked Naruto. "Where ever" they all replied not really caring. "Okay Ichiraku it is then" he said drooling slightly; it had been about two weeks since he had it last. "I've never been there before" commented Ino. "Say what now? Why not? It's like the best food in the world" he said in disbelief of what he just heard. "Well it's because I'm always on a diet" she admitted. "I never understood the point of a diet. I mean yeah so you stay healthy and all but you shouldn't have to starve yourself. Beside you're going to be a kunochi, so with all the training you'd be doing it wouldn't matter what you ate. I think you're beautiful the way you are Ino-chan" he said adding the last part unintentionally. She was take aback by his words_. 'Does he really think I'm beautiful? Or is he just being nice?'_ she thought. Either way she could feel her cheek grow hot and a light pink blush now graced her cheeks. 'Same goes for you Sakura-chan' he said with a smile_. 'Oh so he is just being nice'_ Ino thought feeling her spirits being crushed. "Anyway we're here" Naruto announced.

"Hey there Naruto-kun!" greeted both Teuchi and Ayame. "What would you and your friends like to eat?" asked Teuchi with a kind smile. The five of them ordered their food...Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto was actually out eating Choji. "Ah...that was great thanks old man" Naruto said putting down his last bowl of ramen. He pulled out his trusty Gama-chan and paid the ticket which was for 3,937 ryo(50 USD). "Shit we got twenty minutes before we have to be back, we're going to have to speed walk" announced Naruto looking down at his watch.

They arrived back at the academy with a minute to spare.

2 hours later...

"Okay you guy class is over for today" Iruka announced. Everyone was quick to leave. Naruto walked the streets for a long time by himself. Not paying attention he walked into a flower shop. "Hello welcome to...Oh its just you Naruto-kun" Ino replied plainly as she looked up from her magazine_. 'Something doesn't seem to be the same about her'_ he thought, but shook the thought out of his head. "Hey Ino-chan!" he greeted softly. "So why are you here? You stalking me or something?" she teased. "No I'm not stalking you...I came in here by accident I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I ended up here" he said. "I can see your busy though, so I'll be going sorry to have bothered you" he apologized, turning around to head towards the door. "Naruto-kun wait!" she said hopping over the counter and tapping his shoulder. That's when she realized how much taller he was than her. "I have a question about something you said earlier. Did you mean it when you said I was beautiful?" she asked. Naruto was caught off guard by the question. "Yeah I meant it" he said blushing. Ino's pale blue eyes lit up. Without thinking she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. This really shocked Naruto as the blush on his face became darker. Looking down at his watch he noticed it was past 5:30pm "Sorry Ino-chan I got to go, see you tomorrow" he said bowing his head and running off. "Bye Naruto-kun" she said smiling.

At the Namikaze residence...

Naruto entered his house and was greeted by his mom. "Hey son! How was your first day at the academy?" Kushina asked with genuine interest. "Pretty good ma, I meet two really nice, pretty girls today" he said grinning. "Oh really? Well what are their names?" she asked; her curiosity being heightened. "Ino-chan and Sakura-chan" he answered. 'So Inochi's daughter; and Kizashi's and Mebuki's daughter huh?" she thought. "Oh yeah I invited Sasuke over for the night. I hope that's okay?" "Yes of course, he's like a second son to me and your father" she admitted nodding her head. "About what time will dad be getting home?" the young jinchuriki asked. Just as she was about to answer the door swung open and in walked both Minato and Sasuke. Kushina ran to her husband and kissed his cheek. "Hey dad! Can you teach Sasuke and I some more jutsu? Maybe even teach Sasuke the Rasengan?" asked Naruto immediately. "Uh sure...But the Rasengan is a no no. Besides I know a jutsu that's perfect for Sasuke" he explained walking with the boys to the Namikaze private training ground...

3 hours later...

When the training session was over the boys managed to add three new jutsu to their arsenal. They now knew 10 ninjutsu apiece. Most were basic, while some were difficult. The list of Jutsu they had in their disposal were: _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kimiwari no Jutsu, Shushin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu**_ being the basics. Minato also taught them seperately too; knowing Sasuke's affinity was Fire/Katon and Lightning/Raiton he taught with the help of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke the following techniques_**: Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Katon Housenka no Jutsu, Katon Kariryuu no Jutsu, Raiton Go Hibana Yubi no Jutsu, and the Chidori/Raikiri**_ (Chidori being the one they mainly focused on tonight). Naruto's affinity being Wind/Fuuton and Water/Suiton Minato with Asuma, and Jiraiya taught Naruto_**: Rasengan, Fuuton Kazeryuu no Jutsu, Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba, Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu, and Suiton Ja no Kuchi**_. Minato had been training them often over the past year. Both were proficient in chakra control, and taijutsu. Both had fairly large chakra reserves; although Naruto's was larger than Sasuke's due to Kurama's influence. They headed back inside for a meal and then bed.

**Author's Note: Okay so that is it for this first chapter. Review please! Next chapter will time skip a year to the graduation exam and team selection and most likely the first major mission. Now then you the reader have a choice of what girl Naruto will be with(even though it leans toward NaruIno) and what girl Sasuke will be with and what team you'd like to see. Here are your choices...**

**Couple(s)**

**Naruto, Ino**

**Naruto, Sakura**

**Sasuke, Ino**

**Sasuke, Sakura**

**Sasuke, Hinata**

**Team**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Ino**

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino**

**So pick one of each and leave it in your review, or just PM me. Will make my decision on Thursday August 9th 2012. Giving 4 days to choose. Jutsu mentioned**

_**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Katon Housenka no Jutsu-Fire Release: Pheonix Flower Jutsu**_

_**Katon Kariryuu no Jutsu-Fire Release: Fire Dragon**_

_**Raiton Go Hibana Yubi no Jutsu-Lightning Release: Five Spark Finger**_

_**Fuuton Kazeryuu no Jutsu-Wind Release: Wind Dragon**_

_**Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba-Wind Release: Wind Blade**_

_**Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu-Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet**_

_**Suiton Ja no Kuchi-Water Release: Snake's Mouth**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Naruto! Get up!" called Kushina from downstairs. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He didn't sleep well. He finally mustered up enough energy to get out of bed**. 'Come on kit, you should have more energy than this. I know you didn't sleep well, but this is the day you graduate you should be excited'** Kurama said excitedly. _'I am excited'_ he responed plainly**. 'Whatever, shower and get dressed gaki'** the nine tailed bijuu ordered. Naruto proceeded to shower and brush his teeth. Now came the most important decision. Picking out what to wear. After a few short moments he decided on a fish net undershirt, a black hoodie with an orange flame at the bottom. Black pants that stopped above his ankles, and black sandals. Along with a shuriken holster and a tactical pouch that clipped to his hip.

At the Academy...

He walked into the classroom and was immediately greeted by Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru. "Sup guys?" Naruto said with a smile. "Nothing much" Shikamaru replied lazily. "Ready for the test Dobe?" asked a confident Sasuke. "Yeah I guess" Naruto responded with his signature smile, turning his attention to Sakura and Ino. "Hey Ino-chan, Sakura-chan are y'all excited as well?" he asked with curiosity evident in his voice. "Hell yeah, this will be a piece of cake" replied Sakura arrogantly. "What about you Ino-chan?" he asked with his eyes solely on her. "I guess, I just hope we all pass" she said unable to look her crush directly in the eyes. "I'm sure we'll all pass" he said reassuring his friend. Just as Sasuke was about to say something their sensei Iruka walked in. Everyone in the class quickly took their seats.

"Okay kids as you all know today is the day of the Graduation Exam" began Iruka. "The test will be divided into two parts. The written exam, and a jutsu knowledge test. And just for fun a couple of friendly bouts" he explained as he began to pass out the written portion. **'You got this kit'** encouraged Kurama with a smile_. 'Thanks furball'_ teased Naruto...After the written portion of the exam Iruka told everyone to head outside for the jutsu knowledge test while several of his clones graded papers. "Okay first I want you to Henge into me. Then you can choose two personal jutsu that you know and perform them in front of the class" Iruka explained. _'Kurama what other jutsu should I show off besides Rasengan?' _he asked his bijuu. **'How about your Fuuton Kazeryuu no Jutsu?'** suggested the Kyuubi. _'That'll be perfect'_ thought Naruto; thanking the furball. "Okay first up is one of our top students Naruto" bragged Iruka, he hated being singled out like that. But nevertheless he stepped out and began to Henge into Iruka. "Okay now any two jutsu you know" Iruka said knowing Naruto was going to do something spectacular. After performing a long series of hand seals you could see a small vortex form beside him. From that vortex a dragon's head began to appear. But since he didn't have a target he just simple expelled the dragon. Most of the kids were fairly impressed except for Sasuke who already knew what the baka was capable of. "Impressive an A rank jutsu, next" commented Iruka. Naruto held out his hand and began to manipulate and mold chakra in his palm. A orb of spinning chakra appeared. _**'Rasengan'**_ he exclaimed slamming the orb into the ground causing a small earthquake, along with making a fairly large crater appear. "T-The Rasengan? thats an A rank also" Iruka managed to say. Naruto grinned and returned to his place in line. "Naruto-kun...that was amazing!" compliemented Ino. He smiled in return. "Next is Sasuke" annouced their sensei. "Watch this Ino-chan" he encouraged. Sasuke's Henge had no flaws so he started with his next jutsu. He fell to one knee and ran through a short series of hand seals and concentrated a large portion of chakra into his hand. The end result being that his hand now emmitted a lightning like chakra, that sounded like the name suggested 1,000 birds chirping. He rushed at the tree that sit in front of him and punched a fist sized hole through it. "Kami damn" Iruka said under his breath. "Next jutsu please" he said. After running through another series of hand seals, _**'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu'**_ he thought. Sasuke inhaled and then released a giant fireball. That incinerated the small space in front of him. "Okay an A rank and C rank jutsu not bad" said Iruka patting Sasuke's back.

"Naruto what was that jutsu that Sasuke used on that tree?" asked a curious Sakura. "Oh that's the Chidori, it's a lesser form of the Raikiri made famous by Konoha's own Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi" said Naruto with a smile. "And what about that you used on the ground?" she asked. "That was the Rasengan a jutsu that my father created; it's an exact match to Sasuke's Chidori" he explained. "Whats the difference between them?" "The main difference being he has a limit of 2 Chidori uses a day, while I can use Rasengan continuously granted my chakra doesn't run out" he explained to Sakura who could hardly follow what he was saying.

After everyone finished Iruka announced that their would only be one battle Naruto vs Sasuke. They bumped fists and took their fighting stances. "Come on Sasuke-kun kick his ass" shouted Sakura earning a glare from Ino. "You can do it Naruto-kun I believe in you" she said with a smile. Neither of the two teens paid the girls any mind. "Begin" instructed Iruka. Naruto right out of the gate made a cross with his fingers _**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ he said summoning two clones. Sasuke smirked _'typical Naruto'_ he thought. He launched two kunai at the clones; not paying attention Naruto appeared behind him. Sasuke threw back a elbow, Naruto ducked down and swept Sasuke's feet from under him. "Come on teme" he teased. "Shut up" he barked back, punching Naruto in the stomach. Poof. Appearing above Sasuke _**'Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba'**_ he said as a blade of wind took form in his hand. He made a slashing motion towards Sasuke who dodges it but suffered a small cut on his arm. As Naruto was landing Sasuke sent a fireball at him. He quickly formed a protective barrier using the Kyuubi's chakra. "Okay Sasuke lets give them the grand finale" shouted Naruto, Sasuke simply nodded in agreement. Both began to channel chakra into their hand. Charging at one another _**'Rasengan' 'Chidori'**_ their attacks melded together in a spectacular display. Knowing the consequences for using this attack on each other they prepared for impact as the backlash sent them flying. "Okay it's over" Iruka announced rushing to the aid of his students. Both got up easily with a wide smile on their faces. A stunned audience suddenly broke out into cheers. "Good show" congratulated Shikamaru.

"Okay you guys after talking with my clones and the academy advisor I'd like to inform you that for the first time in the academy's history everyone has passed the exam" he announced to the new genin with a proud smile on his face. Everyone in that class cheered and congratulated one another. "Told you we'd pass Ino-chan" Naruto said gently nudging her. "Yeah yeah" she responded.

"Okay everyone lets head inside so I can hand out you hitai-ate" he adviced. The hitai-ate came in a variety of styles and colors. One by one everybody picked out what style and color they wanted. Naruto chose a standard black headband. Sasuke chose a standard navy blue. Sakura picked red, and Ino chose purple. After everyone chose their headbands Iruka congratulated them once more. "I need to get these results to the Hokage. So he can determine teams, which shouldn't take long. So meet here first thing in the morning for team assignment. You're dismissed" he said with a smile.

"Sakura-chan you want to go do something?" Naruto asked shyly. "What makes you think I'd wanna go on a date with you? How many times have you already asked and my answer was no? Just leave me the fuck alone." she yelled so everyone could hear her. To say Naruto felt humiliated was an understatment. Ino glared daggers at her 'friend'. _'She doesn't have to be such a bitch about it'_ Ino thought angrily. "Ok Sakura if that what you want" he said with a sad smile. Seeing how upset he was Ino walked up and slapped Sakura hard as shit. "The fuck?" she cursed rubbing her hand across her cheek. Ino then proceeded to follow after Naruto to see if he was okay. Sakura shrugged and turned her attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun you wanna go on a date?" she asked lovingly. Sasuke looked at her and chuckled "No, especially not after what you just did to Naruto. He just wanted to hang out with you. Never once did the word date come out his mouth" he said coldly. "But" "Don't but me you stupid fangirl. The only reason you wanna date me is so you can look good. But let me tell you something you're a horrible person inside and out. I hope you rot in hell." he finished and pushed past her. Leaving her shocked.

With Naruto...

"Naruto-kun, wait up!" the platinum blonde yelled after the person in question**. 'Kit stop. See what that Yamanaka girl wants' **Kurama ordered. He sighed and turned to meet her. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry" she apologized, confusing him. "Huh?" "I'm sorry Sakura embarassed you like that" she said softly. "Oh thats okay Ino-chan" he reassured scratching the back of his head. "No, it's not okay...If she didn't want to go with you she could of just said no and not make a big deal out of it" she argued. "Well what's done is done, do you want to go something to eat with me? My treat?" he asked. "Y-You me-mean like a date?" she stuttered, trying to restrain her excitement.

"Uh yeah I guess" he said with a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Sure" she replied blushing just as much as he was. "Where would you like to go?" he asked as they began to walk. "How about Ichiraku?" she suggested. "We don't have go there just because I like it" he said with a light chuckle. "I know...but I like it too. I go there at least once a week. Every since the first time I tried it" she insisted. "Okay if that what you want" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders. A short while later they arrived at Ichiraku. "Hey Naruto-kun, Ino-san!" Ayame greeted "Are y'all on a date?" she asked teasing them. The two blonde blushed, "Yeah you could call it that. I invited her to have a late lunch with me" Naruto said skipping the part about Sakura rejecting him for the hundredth time. "Ah I see...wait you guys have hitai-ate's on does that mean y'all graduated?" she asked. "Yeah" the two answered. "Well in that case your orders are on the house!" Teuchi said excited for the two teens.

After a few moments their order was ready for consumption. They both scarfed down their food...

"Thanks old man" he said with a smile. Ino jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Manners baka" she reminded with a small smile. "Right" he agreed with a small chuckle as they began to walk. He looked at his watch _'It's only 3:35, what to do?'_ he asked himself. **'Ask her if she wants to fuck'** intervened Kurama. His face turned bright red. _'KURAMA'_ he mentally yelled at the fox. _'I don't like her like that, and even so it's only the first date'_ **'Don't give me that shit kit, I know you really like her you always have. Ever since you first saw her when you were what 7-8 years old. But you pretend to like Sakura.'** the Kyuubi retorted. _'Okay you got me there but still I can't ask her that'_ he replied.

While having the mental conversation with the Kyuubi no Kitsune he hadn't realized that they had stopped walking; they were now in the Konoha park. Ino was staring at him with concern. He was zoned out. _'What's going on in his head? Also why is his face so red? Is he blushing?'_ where just some of the thoughts that she had. She waved her hand in front of him. "Naruto-kun? You okay?" she asked instantly snapping him out of his daze. "Huh? What?" he said shaking his head. "Are you okay? You seemed out of it" she said softly. He felt guilty for making her worry especially for no reason. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about tomorrow, what teams we'll be in. Thats all" he lied.

"Oh, well I know that there are usually only 3 genin in a squad along with their sensei" she explained. "I hope we're on the same team" she added. "Why would you want to be on my team?" Naruto questioned with curiosity, causing Kurama to face palm(more like facepaw). "Well...its just that...um...I just want to spend more time with you. I like you. Up until now you've never paid me attention" she said as tears began to well in her eyes, finally a single tear escaped. "Ino-chan I" he tried. "Ever since the first day of the academy you always had your eyes on Sakura. Sakura this and Sakura that. What about me? Don't I matter?" she finished now full on sobbing. Turning her back to him not wanting him to see her cry like a little girl.

"Ino-chan, I'm sorry I ignored you the way I did. I never meant to make you feel that way" he apologized but to no avail; she simply ran off. **'Kit you really fucked up'** Kyuubi said nonchalantly _'I know furball'_ he said with sigh _'and to make it worse, I don't know where that confession of hers came from'_

At the Namikaze Residence...

Naruto casually walked in through the door. "Welcome home son" Kushina greeted. "Sup mom?" he replied. She noticed his headband, and against her better judgment she asked a rather stupid question. "So since you have your hitai-ate I assume you graduated" "Yeah, in fact according to Iruka-sensei we acheived something that hasn't happened in Konohagakure history. 100% pass rate" he said sadly. "Well that's great" she said smiling. "Our teams are being assigned tomorrow" he added. "Why don't you seem that excited?" she asked. "Ma I really messed up today with Ino-chan" he started. "What happened?" she asked with concern seeing her son this distressed. He went into a lengthy explaination; afterwards Kushina sighed. "Naruto, I really don't know what to tell you" she said honestly. Naruto got up and headed to his room. He drifted off to sleep.

Next Day; At the academy...

Naruto walked into the academy depressed as can be. "Naruto is something wrong?" asked Sasuke. He glanced up to where Sakura and Ino usually sat, happy to see Ino in attendance. "Yeah I'm fine" he lied. "If you say so" Sasuke replied, knowing his friend was lying but no wanting to force it out of him.

"Okay class team assignment time" Iruka announced walking through the doorway..."Okay this is another first but anyway Team 7 lead by Hatake Kakashi will consist of Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino the first four person squad in Konoha. Team 7's members all nodded happy with who they were teamed with. "Meet Kakashi on the rooftop in an hour" Iruka instructed.

_'I'm on Naruto-kun's team! Good. I should apologize for flipping on him like that yesterday' _she thought.

1 hour later; Rooftop

"It's been an hour already" complained Sakura. "Calm down, Kakashi-sensei is always late for meetings" Naruto said slightly annoyed. "How do you know?" she questioned. "I know Kakashi pretty well" he answered. Ino was trying to think of something to say to him, but decided to wait until they could be alone. Naruto by coincidence was think the exact same thing. Poof. "Hey there guys sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said with his signature eye-smile. "So anyway let's get to know everyone, your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and anything else you want us to know Naruto you can go first" he stated plainly. "I'm Namikaze Naruto, I like ramen, learning ninjutsu, sparring, and" he paused; glancing at Ino, making her blush. "I dislike quitters, liars, and those who turn their back on the people who care about them. My dream is to be a better shinobi and Hokage than my dad" he finished with a smile. "Sasuke you're next" "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like my friends and the rest is on a need to know basis, I dislike alot of things. I don't have a dream, I have a goal. To kill my older brother Itachi" he said coldly at the end. "Next pink hair" "I'm Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun, I dislike that baka over there" she said pointing at Naruto, earning her a glare from both Sasuke and Ino. "And I dont have a dream" she said nonchalantly. "Last but not least you pale blonde" Kakashi teased. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like working in my family's flower shop, among many other things" she said glancing at her crush just as he had done moments ago. "I dislike to many things to name, and my dream is to be a great kunochi!" she said with pride. "Well I'm Hatake Kakashi. That's all you need to know for now" he said. "Meet me at Training Ground 7 in two hours" he instructed before he Shushined away.

"Uh Naruto-kun? Can I talk with you?" Ino asked softly. "Yeah sure" he answered. She led him away from the Sasuke and Sakura. "Naruto-kun I'm sorry I flipped out on you like that yesterday. I've been holding that in for a while" she explained. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, causing her face to turn bright red. "No need to apologize I understand" he said with a smile.

At the Training Grounds...

Kakashi was reading Make Out Paradise as his students approached. He put the book into his tactical pouch and began to explain the rules. "Okay you four this is the bell test" he said pulling out three bells. "You must take these bells from me, there are only 3 meaning that whoever doesnt get one will be sent back to the academy; you can obtain them anyway you'd like. Begin!" he explained yelling the last part before disappearing in a smoke cloud...

Author's Note: So I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying not to rush anything that will happen. So Review plz and thank you for reading this fic. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Author's Note: First off I want to apologize for not updating before now. I started my senior year of high school back in August and was sick for 2 weeks then had to get caught up. Ugh Senior year's kicking my butt I've been up every night studying. The story as a result has taken a back seat. And in my house School is the most important thing. And thanks for being patient. BTW from this point on any money reference will still be yen but think USD in terms of cost. It's easier that way. On with the story...**

Naruto quickly tapped into the power of Kurama in order to sense Kakashi. "You guys this test is most likely testing our teamwork" he said to his comrades that looked a little bit lost. "Sasuke send a **Katon** at the tree located approximatly 90 degrees to the left when I give the signal. I'll make a couple **Bunshins** to fight him. Ino-chan you and Sakura grab a bell for yourselves. Sasuke and I will decide who gets the last bell" he explained with a look of determination on his face. Everyone nodded. "Now Sasuke!" he instructed, Sasuke quickly ran through a short series of hand seals before shooting a fireball towards the tree that Naruto instructed him to aim at. _'Kind of expected that'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he jumped down into the clearing to avoid the raging fireball.

Sudden he sensed a presence all around him just as he landed. He looked up to see 20 clones with kunai drawn. "Interesting" he said with a small smile he easily fought off the clones much to Naruto's plan. Just as the last clone dispelled the real one drew a kunai and held it against the throat of his sensei. "Ino-chan, Sakura get the bells" he ordered. After the two kunochi grabbed the bells the Jounin disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "Good job guys lets take a break, only three of you can have lunch, one of you has to go without. Do not feed the one that can't eat" he informed. "Kakashi-sensei. Ino-chan, Sasuke and Sakura can eat I'll go without" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. Ino smiled at her crush and teamates selflessness. "If you insist" Kakashi said tying the young man against the log. After he finished "We will resume in an hour I'll be back shortly" he said disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three teens began to eat. "Naruto-kun thanks for letting us eat and you go without. You didn't have to" she said bowing her head with a blush. "No biggie, I wouldn't let either of you girls go hungry and I ate before I left this morn..." before he could finish his stomach growled. A light blush graced his cheeks. "Here dobe your hunger will be a set back" Sasuke said offering his box lunch to his long time friend.

"What the fuck did I tell you!" Kakashi said scaring everyone or at least causing them to jump slightly. "Anyway you pass!" he said with his signature eye smile. "Remember this well, those who don't follow the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse that trash" he informed them remembering the way he used to be before the incident at Kannabi Bridge many, many years ago. Shaking those thoughts from his head he dismissed them informing them they could take the rest of the day off along with the next two days before they would start taking missions as Team 7. Considering the festival starts tonight.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto said softly. "Yes Naruto-kun?" she replied just as timidly. "Since we passed the survival exercise and the Konoha Festival starts tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me tonight?" he asked with a blush, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I'd love to" she said with a small giggle. "Great I'll pick you up at seven; in the mean time we should get some rest. It's 12:30pm right now so rest up for later tonight." He said with a wink causing Ino's face to turn bright red.

The team said their goodbyes to one another and departed, going their separate ways.

With Naruto...

He rushed home to inform his parents of his 'date' with Ino. Both of which wanted to give him the talk. But he was in no mood to hear that. Rushing upstairs to his room he set his alarm to get him up at 5pm so that gave him roughly two hours to prepare. _'Kurama could you wake me up if my alarm doesn't go off'_ he asked his friend/Bijuu. **'Yeah kit I will'** he responded with a small grin. "Thanks" he said aloud while getting comfortable in his bed and soon after drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

With Ino...

_'Oh Kami what will I wear tonight' _Ino asked herself as she opened the front door of her house. Soon as she entered she was interrogated by her father Inochi. "So how did it go? Did you pass?" he asked quizically. "It went fine. Yes daddy we passed the test thanks to Naruto-kun's teamwork idea!" She said overly enthusiastically. "From what I hear he is something else. I mean he's a genin with at least 3 Jounin level Jutsu" he said shuddering slightly at how strong the young jinchuuriki was. "Daddy?" "Yes hun?" "Naruto-kun invited me to go to the festival with him later tonight. Can I go?" Ino asked with puppy dog eyes. "Ah, a date with the Namikaze boy huh? Yeah, why not" he said earning himself a hug from his daughter. "He'll be here around 7:00pm" she said softly.

(Advance Time to 6:45)

With Naruto...

"Okay ma I will!" Naruto said in response to Kushina as he walked out the door. As he gradually approached the Yamanaka houshold his nerves began to get the best of him **'hey kit calm down Ino really likes you so you'd have to do something really stupid to mess this up'** Kurama said. _'That doesn't really make me feel any better but thanks for trying Kurama' _Naruto replied politly to the bijuu. **'Any time kit'**. As he was talking with the Kyuubi he barely had time to register where he was; the front steps of Ino's house to be exact. Naruto gently knocked on the door. Inochi anwsered it. "Hello, Naruto" Inochi said with a smile extending his hand. Naruto smiled back "Nice to meet you Mr. Yamanaka" he said shaking his hand with a firm grip. "Come in Ino will be down in a few" Inochi offered widening the door.

5 minutes later...

Naruto quietly stood up as he heard footsteps on the wood of the stairs. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his date. Ino was wearing a lavender dress with white flowers on it "Wow Ino-chan you look so beautiful, more so than usual" this comment earned him a small smile from Inochi and Ino blushed furiously and looking away. "You look nice also Naruto-kun" she replied softly noticing that he wore a black coat(unzipped), white button-down shirt, and black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Well y'all better get going if y'all want to do anything. Also Ino you can spend the night with him if you like I trust him enough not to try anything." He said seriously yet chuckling slightly at the end, causing the two teens to be confused and embarrassed considering he just yelled the last part of the sentence as they walked into the distance.

"My dad always tries to embarrass me" Ino said; face bright red. "Nah its fine he seems pretty cool to me" said Naruto with a reassuring smile. "So Ino-chan what do you want to do first?" he asked. "Can we get something to eat?" she questioned as her stomach lightly growled. "Yeah, sure I'm kinda hungry myself" he said as they arrived at the festival. Naruto glanced over the many food vendors, and asked "See anything you like?" "Uh yeah those Yakitori(Grilled Chicken on a stick) over there look good" she said pointed to the stall a few steps away. "Okay that sounds good to me" he said grasping her hand with his own. "How many you want?" he asked with a bright smile. She couldn't help but smile, Kami how she loved his smile. "Uh just two" she said. "Okay, we'll take four of them" he said to the young vendor. Naruto proceed to hand the man 10 yen. After bowing slightly and thanking the man he returned his attention to Ino handing her the Yakitori.

3 hours later...

"Ino-chan the fireworks are about to start in about 5 min; so I want us to have the best view" he said confidently. He grabbed her hand and began to channel chakra. Using his father's signature jutsu that earned him the nickname _'Yellow Flash'_ the **'Hiraishin no Jutsu'**. They teleported to a large field of flowers and cherry blossom trees. Naruto began to whince in slight pain. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Ino questioned with concern. "Yeah I'm fine the technique puts some strain on my body but yeah don't worry" he said grinning.

"Well if you say so" she said not wanting to push the issue. "Anyway it's beautiful out here" she complimented as she took in her surroundings. "Yeah but not as beautiful as you" Naruto said with a smile. The comment caused Ino to blush heavily; she turned away not wanting him to see her blush. She shivered as the cold night air began to affect her. Naruto seeing this quickly removed his coat and draped it over her. She shivered once more as the warmth of his coat engulfed her. "Thanks Naruto-kun" she said softly. He grinned. "No prob-" before he could finish he was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes widened slightly out of surprise, but just as quickly as it started the kiss was over. "Ino-chan?" he asked dumbfounded, his mind going a mile a minute. She shook her head "sorry I-I just...wanted to kiss you" she turned away embarrassed and began to walk off.

Naruto gently grabbed her hand as she was walking off and spun her around pulling her into a loving embrace. Ino was unsure of the situation but she felt safe in his arms. She hugged him back; tightly. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Words couldn't describe the amount of emotions she was feeling right now. Naruto rested his head atop hers and began to speak. "Ino-chan I...I think I'm in love with you, and I'm sorry that I ignored you the way I did this past year, I never want you to feel the way you felt yesterday ever again.I'll always make sure your happy. That's a promise that'll last a lifetime" he said pulling away from her just enough to look her in her teary eyes; he gently wiped away the tears with his thumb.

He then pressed his lips against her forehead. "For as long as I live I promise to give you one hundred and ten percent" he said looking deep into her eyes, trying to reinforce his earlier statement .

*BANG!*

The two teenagers jumped as the fireworks began. They both looked up into the sky. "Naruto-kun this spot really is perfect for watching fireworks!" she said with the same amount of enthusiasm as a five year old, causing Naruto to chuckle lightly. After seemingly short 10 minutes the fireworks stopped.

"Ino-chan? Are you ready to go? It's getting pretty late" he said looking at his watch, and noticing it was almost 11:30pm. "Yeah I'm pretty tired" she replied softly. "Okay, do you wanna spend the night with me or just go home?" he questioned. "Home" she answered a little to quickly. Naruto then proceeded to pout, pretending to be offended. "Well lets get going" Ino insisted ingnoring the obviously fake pout. He gently grabbed her hand **'Hiraishin no Jutsu'** he whispered. They disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

They instantly reappeared at her doorstep. "How did you do that?" "oh yeah I can either use kunai to teleport or I can mark the destination ahead of time with a simple seal" he explained. She suddenly hugged him, "tonight was the best night of my life so far" she said planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well as your boyfriend I can promise there will be even better nights to come, Goodnight Ino-chan" he said. "Love you Naruto-kun!" Love you too Ino-chan" he said turning, and walking away. Ino quickly raced upstairs to her room and went to sleep, dreaming peacefully of _'her Naruto-kun'_.

**'I would say that the date was successful'** Kurama commented...

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long ass wait, almost 6 months I think. I'm going to try harder to update at least once a month. Again thanks for being patient and thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far. Love you guys stay tuned...**

Jutsu mentioned:

**Hiraishin no Jutsu-Flying Thunder God Technique**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

**Author's Note: So this chapter picks up after the three day break Kakashi gave them. This chapter also starts with the first main mission.**

Yesterday Team 7 was informed of their mission and were introduced to their client. A older gentleman with dark grey hair, and a scruffy beard. The man also wore glasses with a white towel around his neck. It was almost 9 o' clock and Kakashi still wasn't there to meet his group of Genin. "Where the fuck is he?" questioned the pink haired kunochi named Sakura. "Calm down Sakura" advised Ino as she gently squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "yeah Sakura listen to Ino" Sasuke said coldly. Just as Sakura was opening her mouth Kakashi appeared. "Sorry guys I guess I got lost on the road of life" he said nonchanlantly. Everyone rolled their eyes including Tazuna who like Sakura was wondering where the masked Jonin was. "Okay you guy's time to get going" Kakashi insisted.

Approx 1 hour later...

As they walked, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were quick to notice the puddle on the ground which was weird considering there were no other puddles in sight. Suddenly a pair of chained shuriken wrapped around the silver haired Jonin. It apparently ripped Kakashi apart; only for the remains to be replaced with a log. Both Naruto and Sasuke quickly drew their kunai. "Naruto-kun what's going on!?" Ino asked with fear evident in her voice. "We're under attack" Sasuke said in place of Naruto. "Ino-chan don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Don't be scared huh? Gozu I don't think they know who we are" the gruff voice of Meizu stated. "What an unlucky day for these genin, we're the Demon Brother of Kirigakure(Mist Village)" the other 'demon' Gozu stated. Having let their guard down Kakashi appeared behind them kicking Gozu into a tree. The other brother tried to retaliate against Kakashi but to no aveil. Sending Meizu into the same tree. Needless to say they were taken down fairly easy for rogue Chunin. Kakashi tied them up against the tree using unbreakable chakra threads.

"Good job everyone, I'm glad to see you all kept your cool for the most part" he said praising them and giving his signature eye smile. "Tazuna what was that about?" Sakura asked. "Remember he asked for protection from rogue ninja? It was in the mission briefing" Ino said annoyed. "Guess I forgot" she replied sticking her tongue out at her friend/rival. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads simultaneously in shame; while returning their kunai to their tactical pouch and leg holster. "Well let's get goin' before we run into more surprises" said Naruto taking Ino's hand in his own. "Yeah I guess your right Naruto" replied his sensei with a nod. **'Hey kit I got a bad feeling something else is going to go down, something a lot worse, tap into my power until I say otherwise'** Kurama suggested. _'Aw, are you worried?'_ Naruto teased. **'Yeah if you die, I die. Plus what would that blonde Ino do if you die?'** the Kyuubi no Kitsune implied slightly pissed at his host. Naruto broke out into a cold sweat. _'Uh...fine you win'_ he said giving up. He quickly tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. They walked for awhile before having to enter a row boat to get to the town they were to escort Tazuna to...

One hour later...

As they were on their way to Tazuna's home. They came across a path with a lake on either side...

A thin cloud of mist started to appear. Since Naruto was aware of the impending chakra and could hear the chopping of the air he knew he had a couple of seconds. "Quickly! Get down everyone!" Naruto warned pulling Ino and Sasuke to the ground and leaving Sakura and Tazuna to Kakashi's care. Luckily Kakashi was just as aware of the situation and pulled them to the ground with him.

***Thunk***

Before anyone besides Naruto and Kakashi could register what was going on they heard a mumbled voice speak. "Damn a genin was able to predict my attack. I must be losing my touch" said the man that stood on the giant sword that hit a random tree after being dodged. "You're Zabuza Momochi aren't you?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah and you're the famous Copy Shinobi Hatake Kakashi, son of the famous White Fang of Konohagakure, it'll be and honor to kill you" Zabuza spat with venom at the end. "Ino, Sakura, protect Tazuna. Naruto you and Sasuke are with me" Kakashi said revealing a Sharingan in his left eye.

"Well if you wanna get two of your trusted students killed I'm happy to oblige" The rogue mist ninja said with murderous intent. "I won't let any of y'all die, though I'm sure you two can take care of yourselves" Kakashi insured his team.

"Enough talk!" Zabuza said as he formed a single hand seal. _**'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ two clones of Zabuza appeared, charging straight at Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke you ready?" the blonde jinchuriki asked. He received a nod from his long time friend. Sasuke charged at the clone to the right leaving the other to Naruto.

The Zabuza clone that was battling Sasuke pulled the executioner's blade out and swung savagely. Luckily having been trained for so long under the guidance of Kakashi, Jiraiya and Minato he had already gained access to his own Sharingan and was pretty proficient with it, easily dodging the messy yet precise swings of the blade. Sasuke quickly found an opening in the clones defense and front flipped over the clone while also channeling chakra into his fingers. _**'Raiton: Go Hibana Yubi no Jutsu'**_ instead of shooting a bolt of lightning from his finger tips he used the attack to jab the clone in the back, then sent electrical currents through it causing it to disappear in a puddle of water.

"Good job teme" Naruto teased while he fought his own Zabuza clone. **'Kit finish it already, these clones are just to distract you, Kakashi needs your help now'** the Bijuu advised. _'Right'_ he thought in agreement. As another opening presented itself, Naruto slammed a _**'Rasengan' **_into the clone's chest dispelling it also into a puddle of water.

As the clones were defeated they both noticed Zabuza had Kakashi in what seemed to be a orb of water. "Now, then how do you like my _**'Suiro no Jutsu'**_ don't do anything stupid or he dies!" the rogue ninja warned. "Oh no Kakashi sensei" said Sakura and Ino in perfect unison. _**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ Naruto said angrily as he summoned two clones, one of which was disguised as a Demon Wind Shuriken. The clone threw the Shuriken forcing Zabuza to dodge it by jumping over it only for it to turning to another Naruto who threw several kunai. As Zabuza dodged he was forced to release the jutsu that held Kakashi. He was met by the original Naruto with a _**'Rasengan'**_ aimed for his stomach. Hitting Zabuza dead on, the impact sent him flying into a tree. As he hit the tree with tremendous force it was obvious if he wasn't dead he was severely injured. Kakashi wanting no more trouble began to channel the last of his chakra into a _**'Raikiri' **_"I told him his future was death" he said about to strike Zabuza when several senbon hit the rogue Mist ninja in the neck. "Thank you" came a soft girly voice. A hunter nin was who 'killed' Zabuza. "You're a Hunter Nin huh? Guess I'll leave it to you" Kakashi said feeling his body become heavy. The ninja nodded and took Zabuza's body with him/her.

Kakashi then proceeded congratulate his squad of brave Genin. "Good job team, well let's get going. And uh Tazuna you got some explaining to do later." he said trying to hide his exhaustion. "Kakashi I know you're exhausted" Naruto suggested throwing his sensei's arm over his shoulder and helped Kakashi to walk. "Naruto-kun how can you tell he's tired even though he looks fine?" questioned his platinum blonde girlfriend. A bead of sweat began to cascade down his face. He gulped hard. "Uh...I'll tell y'all later after Kakashi gets some rest" he said knowing he'd have to tell them sooner or later just not thinking it'd be this soon. "I guess that's fair" chimed in Sasuke. Ino then kissed Naruto's cheek causing him to blush slightly. "You and Sasuke-kun were awesome" said Sakura joining the conversation. The two genin bowed. "Well Tazuna lead the way please" "Oh right" he said, "it's not far from here" he insured.

A short while later they arrived at Tazuna's medium sized house. It was in pretty bad shape. But thats not important. Tsunami his daughter quickly took Kakashi to the guess room lying him down gently and drapped a blanket across him.

After giving their sensei time to rest, Kakashi instructed Naruto to tell them his secret. "Okay Ino-chan, Sasuke, Sakura! Come with me for a second" Naruto called. As they appeared he escorted them outside. **'Kit can I talk with them for a while after you tell them'** Kurama asked with a unusually soft voice. _'Yeah I guess' _he agreed. "So Naruto-kun what is it?" Ino asked with concern seeing as her boyfriend seemed to be uncomfortable. "Go ahead Naruto I'll voche for ya" Kakashi encouraged. "Well I guess...here goes...You guys what I'm about to tell you is an S rank Village secret" he warned. Just this is enough to shock them but considering he was the Hokage's son they weren't that surprised. "Well do y'all remember the lessons we were taught about the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked Konoha October 10th 13 years ago? Well my dad did not kill it. It can't be killed by a mere human. As it was just a manifestation of chakra. the previous Hokage. Hiruzen sealed it away into the belly of a newborn child. That child was me. That's why I don't celebrate my birthday it's just a reminder of all those that were killed" he finished letting all the new information sink in. "K-Kakashi is-is this true" asked Sakura and Sasuke in shock. Ino however was just dumbfounded. Kakashi nodded. "When this mission is over if you want nothing to do with me I'll understand. The only reason no one has tried to kill me is because of my lineage." He said with a tear in his eye, which he quickly wiped away. "Naruto-kun! Don't talk like that. Rather you have a demon in you or not I still love you okay." Ino said gently smacking him on the cheek, she then pecked him on the lips. "Thanks Ino-chan I love you too!" He said with a smile. "Hey dobe... I've been your friend since we was little, so having a demon sealed in you won't change how I feel either. We're brothers" Sasuke said with a smile extending his fist for a fist-bump. The young jinchriki's smile widened. "Yeah Naruto this doesn't change a thing" Sakura said softly.

"Oh yeah Kurama wants to talk with you guys!" Naruto said remembering the request. "What?" the three genin yelled in surprise. "Yeah the Kyuubi's name is Kurama and I talk to him all the time. We're friends, I found out that he only attacked 13 years ago cause some masked man manipulated him with a Sharingan. Plus I can access his chakra at anytime I need, it enhances my senses and I can also lock onto negative emotions and sense chakra reserve levels." He explained trying to leave nothing out. "Cool...Can we really talk with him though?" Ino questioned with curiosity in her voice. "Yeah, just watch my eyes whenever he is in control my eyes turn red and my pupil becomes slitted.

Suddenly the calm aura that surrounded him became hot and tense. _'Naruto' _lifted his head revealing the mentioned red slitted eyes. **'Hello, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi'** he said in a low evil sounding voice. Ino was the first to speak. "Hey Kurama-san!" She greeted. "Kyuubi? Naruto speaks highly of you are you worth his praise?" Sasuke asked with malice. **'First off watch your tone boy! I am the most powerful of the 9 Bijuu. And yeah Naruto is like a son to me, everything I told him is true. Someone with a Sharingan controlled me otherwise I had no reason to attack plus I was sealed in Naruto's mom Kushina so yeah I'm a good guy here' **Kurama said matter-a-factly, shutting the Uchiha up. Ino reached over and began to scratch behind Naruto's ear causing Kurama to whimper and purr like a cat. **'Damn my weak spot!' **he cursed. "Aw now that's cute!" Ino teased. _**'Uh time to switch back'**_ Kurama thought.

The real Naruto came back. "Okay Ino-chan you can stop now" he suggested as his voice lost it demonic influence. "Kurama likes you all, sorry he couldn't talk for longer we can only stay switched for so long; oh yeah Sasuke watch how you talk to Kurama he may not be so nice next time" He warned know Kurama wouldn't do anything drastic, such as killing the young Uchiha.

"It's getting late let's get some sleep you guys" Kakashi suggested with a yawn."Tomorrow we'll ask Tazuna why a former Kirigakure ninja, that's Anbu level wanted him dead" he added under his breath...

**Author's Note: Well this is it for chapter four. Not very good at fighting scenes but I will try to make the upcoming battle between Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku as epic as I can. BTW the Jutsu mentioned at the end is for those of us who don't know the other rarely demonstrated jutsu's. Well til next chapter InfamousAnimeAssassin out.**

Jutsu Mentioned:

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-Water Clone Technique**_

_**Raiton: Go Hibana Yubi no Jutsu- Lightning Release: Five Spark Finger Technique**_

_**Suiro no Jutsu- Water Prison Technique**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

**Author's Note: So InfamousAnimeAssassin here. I have a request for my readers. If you could leave a simple review to let me know what your thinking it would really be appreciated! I need some feedback guys and gals. I wanna know what you like, what you don't like. Constructive Criticism is more than welcome. Help me out please. Also shout out to E.M. Santos for an awesome PM, and the writing tips.**

On with the story...

After a night of restful slumber everyone woke up feeling refreshed for the most part...

"Okay Tazuna, can you tell us why a ex Anbu from Kirigakure was after you? This should be more than a C-rank mission" Kakashi asked with curiosity.

"Well I'm a bridge builder and our town is poor, I couldn't afford to pay for an A-rank. That's why I'm building this bridge to hopefully expand to the mainland. But this thug named Gato wants to keep control of us" the old man explained.

"Well don't worry about that mister Tazuna" Ino said softly. Kakashi simply nodded knowing what Ino meant.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura we are going outside for a training exercise" their sensei suddenly announced.

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed eager to train.

Outside...

"Okay you guys are gonna learn how to use your chakra to walk up trees and stand on water" Kakashi announced with his signature eye smile.

"Naruto, Sasuke since you two already know how to do this please demonstrate for us" he instructed. The two teens nodded, beginning to channel chakra into their feet and proceeded to walk up the atleast 20 ft high tree with each walking on either side of it.

"Good now explain how to do it, Naruto" their sensei once again instructed.

"Well there's not much to it. You just have to pump the right amount of chakra into your feet and maintain it." Naruto said intentionally forcing more chakra causing the bark of the tree to explode. "To much and that will happen" Naruto further explained. "To little and you'll simply fall" the young jinchuriki said sighing as he finished.

"We'll there you have it, now to practice" their sensei advised.

"Oh and once you master tree climbing, water walking will be that much easier" Sasuke added matter-of-factly...

After spending the better part of the afternoon practicing both Ino and Sakura were almost at their limit.

"This is really hard Naruto-kun" Ino whined to her boyfriend.

"Come on you're close to getting it Ino-chan. I believe in you, don't give up" he said softly trying his best to raise her self-esteem.

"I'm not giving up I'm just saying" she argued acting mock offended.

"Put a little less chakra into it and you should have it" Sasuke intervened.

"Teme! Shh! I was going to wait to tell her that" Naruto replied harshly.

"Anyway yeah put a little less chakra into your feet and you should have it" Naruto instructed hanging his head in defeat. Ino then easily began scaling the tree, earning Naruto's praise. "Good job Ino-chan, now just remember how much chakra you need to use" he said raising his thumb to her.

Sakura on the other hand still was having trouble with the tree climbing. 'Guess I'll help her' Sasuke thought to himself.

**'Kit?'** _'Yeah Kurama?'_ **'You're a pretty good teacher'** the tailed beast complimented. _'Thanks'_ Naruto said bowing his head in respect.

"Well it's getting late, guess we should head in" Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah I'm about to starve" Ino and Sakura commented in perfect unison. This caused Naruto to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah let's get some food" he added.

Tsunami had fixed them a fairly large scale meal. This included Katsu Kare(Curry Rice with a piece of deep fried pork cutlet on top), Oyakodon's (rice bowl with Chicken and Egg), Yakitori's (Grilled Chicken on a stick), Ramen and Vegetables.

"Alright dig in" she instructed with a kind smile. "Itadakimasu" everyone said thanking her for preparing the meal.

Afterwards...

"Sasuke lets go spar for a while" Naruto suggested.

"Okay but let's wait at least twenty minutes before we spar I mean we just ate ya baka" he replied not feeling like sparring immediately after eating.

"Sparring can wait until tomorrow, after we teach Sakura and Ino to walk on water" Kakashi interrupted. "Okay Kakashi-sensei" both boys answered with a nod.

Next Day, At Breakfast...

"So considering the fact that I am almost one hundred percent recovered, I will be actually teaching you how to walk on water instead of Naruto and Sasuke doing the teaching like yesterday. So in about an hour I want you all to meet me outside." Kakashi said giving them there instructions toward the end.

"Kakashi-sensei? How much harder is it learning to walk on water compared to tree climbing?" asked a cautious Ino remembering all the trouble she had yesterday.

"Not too much harder" their sensei answered. "You're free to do as you please til time to start training" Kakashi added.

**'Kit you should really spend some time with that Ino girl'** Kurama advised. _'Yeah we haven't really had anytime to ourselves since the start of this mission'_ Naruto responded. **'Go on now'** the nine tails replied with a small smile. 'Right'

Seizing the opportunity to spend time with Ino he grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "Naruto-kun what are we doing?" Ino questioned.

"I just wanted us to have some private time away from Kakashi-sensei and the others" he said honestly. Ino proceeded to peck him lovingly on the lips.

"Aw so sweet" she said with a bright smile. "So what do you wanna do or talk about?" She asked raising a brow to her boyfriend

"Well I was just thinking we don't really know that much about each other, so I was thinking we could just talk about whatever came to mind that the other might not know" he said with a small smile and a gleam of determination in his cerulean blue eyes. "But before that lets go sit under that tree over there" he suggested, grabbing her hand and tugging gently.

As they sat down Naruto let out a sigh signifying that he was A: hurting or B: just sighing for no reason. "When was the first time you and Kurama talked?" Ino asked sitting in his lap straddling him.

"Hm? Let's see...I think maybe 3 years ago, on my 10th birthday...I think" he answered to the best of his ability. "If you have any more questions feel free to ask away" he encouraged. Unable to think of any more questions she suggested they just sit and enjoy one another's company.

Slowly but surely Ino began to drift off to sleep. Naruto smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Not long afterwards Naruto began to doze off, but willed himself to stay awake. Suddenly he noticed Ino whimpering in her sleep. _'Ino-chan is having a nightmare'_ he thought using the power of Kurama to sense what was going on. "Ino-chan wake up" he said softly into her ear which caused her tremble slightly. "Naru...to...kun" she said sadly in her sleep. He gently shook her "Ino-chan!"

"Hm" she moaned jolting awake. Suddenly memories of her dream flooded her mind, a single tear cascading down her face. Naruto quickly wiped it away, and pressed his lips against hers.

"Ino-chan whatever it was, it was just a dream" he said reassuringly. As the words escaped his lips the alarm on his wrist watch went off. He stood up; helped her up. "Time to get to training" Naruto shouted excitedly...

"Okay, so in order to walk on water you must apply what you learned in your training from yesterday and continuously manipulate your chakra so that itwill change with the waters current after you master this it should become second nature or something you can do without thinking" Kakashi explained.

2 hours later...

"Okay guys you can take a break now, as a matter a fact let's check in on Tazuna" he advised. "Hopefully Gramps will be done soon" Naruto said rudely, earning him an elbow to the side from his girlfriend.

"Manners" she reminded.

A short while later...

As they arrived at the almost finished bridge, they were greeted by a sweaty Tazuna. "Glad you could come. I was just about to take my lunch break" he said with a smile. Just as Kakashi was about to respond he noticed Naruto and the other had their kunai knives drawn.

Kakashi then drew one of his own much to the surprise of Tazuna. "Tazuna stay back" he instructed. He then ordered both Ino and Sakura to guard the old bridge builder. Suddenly a thick mist appeared once more much like it did days ago. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate and revealed his own Sharingan.

They all began to feel a positively evil chakra approching rapidly. In a matter of seconds the 'Demon' of Kiri was standing in front of them with a young boy accompanying him. "Isn't that the guy that "killed" Zabuza" Sakura asked confusedly.

Suddenly she felt a senbon pierce her neck the needle was non lethal, but it was precise enough to shut down her chakra network permanently. Sakura collapsed to the ground. Ino began to shake in fear. "My name is Haku, I am a tool for Zabuza to use and nothing more." he said plainly almost emotionlessly.

"Enough talk, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan you die here" Zabuza said before charging at Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke take out Haku and then join me" their sensei said quickly.

"I got this Dobe" Sasuke said with a little to much confidence. The Uchiha ran through a series of hand seals _**'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu'**_ he said before projecting a giant fireball. Haku quickly jumped into the air to avoid the fireball, the boy formed hand seals with a single hand at high speed_**. 'Makyou Hyoushou' **_suddenly a dome like enclosure of Ice mirrors surrounded both Sasuke and Naruto.

**'Kit' **said the tailed beast known as Kurama. _'I know' _the young blonde jinchuriki replied.

_**'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ he annouced as atleast twenty Naruto's appeared. Serving as a distraction he charged in a slammed a _**'Rasengan'**_ into every mirror, shattering them. He them dispelled them. Haku not paying enough attention to where the other opponent was; barly avoided the _**'Chidori'**_ from Sasuke. "I underestimated your abilities but I must finish this" the masked boy said.

Naruto quickly used the _**'Hiraishin no Jutsu'**_ to teleport behind Haku, he held the three pronged kunai against Haku's throat. "Just give up or I will kill you" he said softly.

"Oh really" Haku replied with an amused tone. He turned to water.

Naruto quickly averted his attention back to Ino for a second and noticed she was gone, Tazuna was unprotected. "Shit" 'he muttered under his breath. He returned his attention to Haku and that's when he realized that Haku was holding Ino hostage. It was now Haku's turn to call the shots.

"You give up or I'll kill this pretty young lady over here" he barked knowing he could never kill an innocent person he was just hoping the two young teens would buy it.

"Naruto don't surrender if I have to die so be it" Ino said with confidence.

"Haku let her go now!" Naruto said his blood boiling but he needed to stay calm right now. _'I can't let her get hurt or I'd never forgive myself' _he thought to himself. He looked at Sasuke who seemed to be nearly out of chakra and energy to move. He then glanced over to where Kakashi and the 'Demon' were fighting Kakashi seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. And lastly his attention fell on Sakura who was now up and moving protecting Tazuna His face faltered "Haku please let her go, or at least take me as hostage" he announced with his mind made up. His team mates looked at him as if he were crazy.

xxx

"Zabuza, just give up you can't win. Your future is death." the masked ninja known as Kakashi said. _**'Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu'**_ he exclaimed before biting his thumb it appeared as If nothing happened when suddenly 8 ninken(ninja dogs) emerged from the ground pinning Zabuza in place. Allowing Kakashi to use his only original technique the _**'Raikiri'**_

xxx

Haku then for a split second saw what was about to happen to Zabuza and quickly shunshined in front of Zabuza and took a _**'Raikiri'**_ straight to the heart. "Za...bu...za" Haku said weakly coughing up blood before ultimately dying. Kakashi pulled his hand from the boy's chest. When Zabuza witnessed the death of Haku he lost his will to fight.

"Well seems like he was useless after all" said a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned their attention to the direction in which the voice came it was a short man. To say Zabuza was pissed was an understatement. An extremely evil aura began to engulf Zabuza and with reckless abandon he charged after Gato. Yelling "Gato" with murderous intent.

Zabuza sliced off his head, after making his way through Gato's small army...Zabuza then fell to the ground, covered in blood and fatal wounds. Kakashi at the request of Zabuza laid the man next to his 'Tool'. With his final breath he wished to go to the same place as Haku. A few minutes later Team 7 then gave the two shinobi a proper, honorable burial next to one another.

xxx

Tazuna announced the bridge would be called "The Great Naruto Bridge" as the team departed the Land of Waves...

"Good job team!" congratulated Kakashi. "Unfortunately Sakura's chakra network has been permanently shutdown"

"So what'll happen?" asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"Well, she can no longer be a kunochi" Kakashi said slightly saddened by the turn of events. "It's okay, I guess I wasn't fit to be a ninja in the first place, but I'll be fine" the pink haired girl said...

**Author's Notes: So this is the end of Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to get this published and sorry that the end of the chapter seems rushed. Mainly cause it was but I digress. I wanted to get a new chapter out so yeah...Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review. Plus I need some pointers on how to write a fight scene. I will also be introducing an OC by my friend. Anyway thanks again!**

_**Jutsu Mentioned:**_

_**Makyou Hyoushou-Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors**_

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu**_

_**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu-Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique**_

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu-Flying Thunder God**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: InfamousAnimeAssassin here just wanted to thank all those who have read this story.**

**I'd like to take this time to reply to a review I received about Naruto's strength. First they are 13 years old. In the manga Naruto (in my opinion) has displayed a natural talent for learning jutsu. Example: finishing Kakashi's training for an original jutsu. If I'm correct he mastered something that takes years to perfect in a matter of a week through Kage Bunshin. Same applies here. Minato trained Sasuke and Naruto to be at the level they are. I think Naruto had great potential to begin with so since he has his parents in this fanfic I figured it makes sense to have a stronger, smarter Naruto. Plus though unstated they've been working on those jutsu for awhile but they mastered them that night. But believe me Naruto will not be on God status any time soon or maybe even at all. So to this person I hope this cleared up your questions and concerns.**

**Please leave a review once you've finished reading.**

'_**Jutsu'**_

'**Bijuu'**

"Regular speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**On with the story...**

As Team 7 reached the gates that lead into the village Kakashi spoke up "Okay in an hour meet me at our training grounds"

"Okay" the four teens chimed in at once.

"Sakura please come with me to the Hokage Tower in order to explain what happened" their sensei advised the girl. Sakura slowly nodded. As they left the three remaining teens looked at one another. Not sure as to whether or not Sakura could continue as a kunochi.

**At the Hokage Mansion...**

"Hokage-sama, Hatake Kakashi is here to see you" his assistant said plainly.

"Let him in" Minato replied, looking up slightly from the various papers he had to stamp or hand sign. 'I wonder how Naruto did on that mission?' he asked himself.

"So Kakashi let's hear the mission report" Minato said noticing the pink haired girl. "Uh why is she with you?" he questioned raising his brow.

"Well about that..." Kakashi paused before going into a lengthy explanation of everything that happened. Ranging from the fact that Naruto was able to injure an ex Anbu from Kirigakure, to what happened to Sakura, and even how the mission should have been at least an A rank.

Minato turned his attention to the young girl. "Sakura, do you still want to be a ninja?" He questioned with a smile that gave hope. The pink haired kunochi shook her head no. "Well in that case you will receive your payment for this mission then be free to do as you please as a regular civilian of Konoha. You're dismissed Sakura" he said with another smile. Sakura bowed and left.

"Kakashi do you remember Orochimaru's failed experiment with the curse mark from about 10 years ago? Ihara Takaru?" Minato mentioned.

"Yeah, the boy was crazy until we sealed the curse mark into his right arm" Kakashi replied shuddering slightly.

"Yeah well his team mates were killed in their latest mission save for his sensei" said Minato softly. "I was wondering would you be interested in being his sensei?" the Yondaime asked of his one time student.

Kakashi hesitantly accepted figuring that the boy had to be somewhat stable seeing as he was a shinobi. "Thanks Kakashi" the hokage said with a smile one that Naruto often used. _'Like Father, Like Son'_ Kakashi thought. "And since you used to use a sword and so does Takaru, I was thinking of giving Naruto one he has a basics down but still needs work" Minato suggested.

"Yeah I could teach him a thing or two but Takaru would be a better teacher than me in that aspect, by the way I'm recommending my subordinates for the Chunin Exams" the silver hair Jounin said with his signature eye smile.

"Then it's settled" Minato stated. "Go find Takaru, you're now dismissed Kakashi" he added.

**At the Training Grounds...**

The three teens were waiting patiently. "It's 1:55pm" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded.

Ino suddenly punched Naruto in the stomach. Before he could ask what was going on she spoke up "You were going to get yourself killed just for my sake; that has got to be the stupidest thing you could do" she scolded.

"But that's my duty as a boyfriend, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you" he tried to argue.

"You didn't let me finish, Thank you for what you were willing to do for me" she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Enough of the mushy shit you two; I'm getting tired of this" Sasuke said anger lacing his voice.

"Well dealing with you is no cake walk either" Ino spat.

"Hold on you two, Sasuke don't be an ass right now, Ino you just leave the snide comments to me" Naruto said trying to mediate.

"Cool it you three" came an all too familiar voice.

Naruto looked at his watch it was 2:00pm "Wow Kakashi-sensei is on time for once" he announced completely oblivious to the teenager that was with him.

"Everyone this is Ihara Takaru" the Jounin announced.

"Hello everyone" the teen said in a rather plain tone.

"Sup? My name is Namikaze Naruto; this is my girlfriend Yamanaka Ino. The black haired boy is Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said introducing everyone. As Naruto was talking both Ino and Sasuke were taking in the appearance of this teen named Takaru.

He had short black spikey hair, and black eyes. He had a vertical scar that ran down his left eye, and a toothpick hanging from his mouth.

Takaru wore a black hitai-ate, a high collared short-sleeve shirt with the collar flipped up, the shirt had a reddish-orange tinted kanji that read 'Fire' on the back. He also wore a thin crimson red belt like sash **(a/n: think Trunks from DBZ)** that made an X shaped pattern on his torso, attached to it were the two katana on his back in a similar X pattern. Takaru had on dark grey pants that stopped short of his ankles, and black Konoha style sandals. His index and ring finger on his left hand had a layer of bandages around them.

His right arm was wrapped in several layers of bandages, hiding his secret power. A violent power that he was slowly gaining control over.

He also took in their appearance he noticed the raven haired boy wore a high collared dark blue shirt with an Uchiha crest on the back or so he assumed. The boy wore beige shorts that stopped below his knees, and very standard blue shinobi sandals. And finally a blue hitai-ate.

He observed Ino's fashion statement. She had platinum blonde hair that ran down midway down her back, with a bane that covered her right eye partially. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt that showed off her stomach. She had on arm warmers. She also wore black pants that stopped at her shins, black sandals and a purple hitai-ate tied around her waist.

Just as he was about to observe what the son of the Yondaime had on but Kakashi spoke up.

"He will be our replacement for Sakura. His team mates were killed in their latest mission they accepted except for his sensei. Anyway why don't you introduce yourself" Kakashi stated, urging the new member of Team 7 towards the end.

"Well as you know my name is Ihara Takaru. I'm 14 years old. A year older than ya'll. I like training and a certain brunette kunochi we might see at the Chunin Exams. I dislike those who are conceited and would kill for fun. I am also a master with swords" he said with slight malice towards Sasuke when he said conceited.

"Well Takaru spoiled the surprise... the Chunin Exams start 2 weeks from now. I have recommended you all for it. Along with the other Jounin who have recommended their teams" Kakashi informed them. "Meet me here at 9 o' clock in the morning for some intense sparring " Kakashi said. The Genin nodded "You're dismissed" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly. The young ninja scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Let's go get something to eat, and since Takaru is our new team mate he should choose." Naruto suggested.

"Could we go to the Barbeque shop?" asked Takaru.

"Sure, my treat" the jinchuriki replied

**'Kit I want you to keep an eye on this newcomer'** Kurama advised.

_'Why? He seems cool' _the young blonde replied as he walked hand in hand with his girlfriend.

**'Why do you always have to question me? Just fuckin' listen for once why don't ya. But if you must know he seems to have an evil aura emitting from that bandaged arm of his. That's why'** Kurama said evidently pissed at his host.

_'Oh okay, sorry Kurama-san'_ he apologized.

Ino was slightly worried about Naruto because he seemed to have zoned out as they were walking. Then she remembered that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him and that he could hold conversations with it.

Meanwhile Sasuke was taunting Takaru.

"Why did we have to get a new team mate especially this loser" he said coldly under his breath.

"A loser huh? You have no idea what I can do you fuckin emo prick" Takaru spat with malice.

Sasuke cocked back ready to punch his team mate. Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's fist and applied slight force causing the Uchiha's face to falter obviously getting the point "That's no way to treat our new team mate" Naruto said in a serious tone letting his fist go. "Takaru please forgive Sasuke he has a bad temper"

"Okay whatever" Takaru said focusing his attention on the restaurant they were approaching "Maruyaki (Barbeque)" the sign outside read.

**xxx**

After their meal the four said their goodbyes to one another with the exception of Naruto and Ino. "Ino-chan? Do you wanna come over and just chill for a little while; I don't think you've met my parents yet have you?" he questioned with his signature fox like smile.

"No I haven't" she replied timidly which was unusual for her. Naruto just smiled taking her hand into his own and lead her to his house.

As they approached the door her nervousness was increasing, hundreds of questions ran through her head. _'What do I say? How do I act? What if they don't like me? What if...'_ her thoughts were cut short when Naruto gently nudged her.

"Snap out of it Ino-chan" he said softly.

She laughed nervously. "Calm down, they already know a lot about you I'm sure they'll like you" he said trying to release some of her anxiety. He turned the key to the right, causing the locking mechanism to pop. Opening the door he exclaimed "I'm home!" He was greeted by his mother. Kushina smiled as she noticed him holding his girlfriend's hand.

"H-Hello Miss Namikaze" Ino said nervously; bowing respectfully.

"No need to be so formal Ino" both Naruto and Kushina said in unison. Ino blushed furiously, at her own formalness.

"Minato come on down, we have a guest" Kushina yelled in the direction of the stairs.

Minato swiftly descended the stairs. "Ah, seems we have a Yamanaka in our presence; nice to finally meet my son's girlfriend" he said with a smile. It became obvious to her where Naruto got his mesmerizing smile from.

"Nice you meet you too, Hokage-sama" said Ino bowing once more. Minato smiled faltered he hated being called that. "No need to call me that, just address me as Minato" the yellow flash said.

Ino apologized once more. "Anyway Naruto why don't you give her a tour of the house" suggested his dad.

**xxx**

Within 20 minutes Naruto had somehow managed to show her a majority of their mansion like house...all except for his room. They were now at the top of the staircase. "Uh where's your room?" Ino asked softly.

"Oh it's kinda messy, but I guess I'll show you it anyway" he answered, scratching his head. He led her downstairs and then down the hallway to the left of the kitchen, stopping in front of his bedroom door. He for whatever reason cautiously opened the door. Ino's eyes widened in surprise at how neat the room was especially after Naruto said it was messy.

Naruto had several shelves that held categorized scrolls. The scrolls ranged from health all the way through several _'A'_ rank jutsu. To the right of the shelves was a small open box filled with kunai and shuriken. His bed was located diagonally to the left of the door. Finally a medium sized closet to the right of the bed. Inside the closet were several copies of his outfit.

"Naruto come to the living room, I've got something for you" Minato yelled.

_'I wonder what this could be about'_ he thought. He grabbed Ino's hand and proceeded to make his way to the living room area. As he walked into the living room he noticed a summoning scroll on the coffee table…

"Okay son, pump some chakra into that scroll" Minato said trying to contain his excitement. Naruto did as instructed and with a small poof he was now holding a family heirloom, a katana to be exact. Naruto looked unimpressed to say the least.

"Now, I know it doesn't look like much but this is actually a pretty unique sword it will never get dull and is made of special break resistant steel" Minato revealed. "Plus it could potentially be used for training, because it helps knead chakra" he added, piquing his son's interest.

"That's actually kinda cool dad" he said gratefully grabbing the sword and sheath. Taking a closer look at the sword he noticed that blade had a thick black line running the length of it. The handle was black with several red kanji engraved into the wood along with a small link of chain coming from the end. Finally the sheath was black with Kanji that read _'Namikaze Clan'_

"Does the sword have a name?" Ino asked with slight curiosity.

"Yeah" Minato replied. "Its name is Yorukaze (Night Wind)" the hokage added.

Naruto laid the sword back down on the table and wrapped his arms around his father. "Thanks dad!" he said excitedly, ready to do some training with his new weapon.

"You earned it kiddo. Kakashi told me about the fight with the water clones" Minato replied with a smile hugging his son back. "And since Takaru is an expert in Kenjutsu I figured now would be an appropriate time to give you the sword, he could teach you to be proficient with it; In addition it may come in handy during the Chunin Exams" the blonde haired hokage of Konoha said...

A short while later...

"Ino-chan it's getting late. I'll walk you home" Naruto said with a smile. "Are we gonna actually walk or are we gonna use _'that'_ jutsu?" Ino questioned. Naruto grinned slightly "I was thinking we actually walk" he said mock offended.

As they were leaving Kushina yelled "I want you back here in the next hour, and be careful."

The two teens walked hand in hand down the still lively streets of Konoha. "It's almost 10pm" Naruto said calmly.

"My curfew is 11 pm so don't worry so much my dad trust me and he apparently trusts you also" she stated matter-of-factly, before kissing Naruto's whisker marked cheek. After another few short moments they were at the door steps of the Yamanaka residence. "Well, I guess we're here" she said stating the obvious.

"Yeah guess so, well anyway I'll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight and sweet dreams beautiful." Naruto said in a soft tone of voice, leaning forward he gently pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Naruto licked her lips asking for entrance. Ino parted her lips and let her lovers tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues gently wrestled one another for dominance. Both of the teen's hormones were raging at the moment. **'Kit, get a hold of yourself, don't do anything perverted yet. Her dad may be watching the two of you'** the Bijuu known as Kurama said in a warning tone interrupting the passionate moment.

_'I know'_ Naruto replied mentally.

He broke the kiss. A strand of saliva came from their parting lips. Ino was blushing heavily, it was evident she wanted to keep going. Naruto was doing his best to control his urges. He was the first to break the awkward silence between them. "Night Ino-chan, I love you, see you in the morning" he said turning on his heel. Ino smiled. In the blink of an eye he was gone. _'That jutsu of his and his father is something else'_ she thought before heading inside and preparing herself for bed...

**xxx**

Naruto flashed to the front door of his home. Ignoring his parents and he quickly showered and proceeded to lie down in his fairly large bed. **'Kit next time ya'll get that serious I won't intervene. I have a feeling you two will be mating soon. Just make sure you treat her right I'd hate to see you lose her'** Kurama lectured his host. _'Okay whatever can we talk about this another time I'm kinda sleepy'_ the blonde jinchuriki answered.

**Next Day...**

Naruto's alarm went off at 7:30am; he immediately woke up and jumped in the shower. After approximately 20 minutes he emerged from the bathroom. He then got dressed putting on his fishnet undershirt and throwing on his black hoodie with orange flames at the bottom; black pants and sandals and finally his pitch black hitai-ate. He was excited to show off his new sword. He attached the katana horizontally across his lower back. Luckily for him he had no trouble because the sheath was made with a little notch in it so it can easily be attached to a belt loop. He then clipped his tactical pouch to his hip and his kunai holster to his leg.

_'Time to go get Ino-chan'_ he thought noticing it was almost 8:20 he decided that he would skip breakfast. He formed a single hand seal and began to focus chakra to the familiar location of the Yamanaka residence, where he placed a seal on a couple weeks ago. In a blinding yellow flash of light he appeared in front of the house of his girlfriend.

**xxx**

Ino walked out the house a few seconds after Naruto flashed there. She jumped slightly at the sight of him. Her face turned bright red as she remembered their make-out session from last night. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head "Morning Naruto-kun" she greeted softly.

He walked up to her and took her hand in his bringing it to his lips, he let them gently brush against the soft backside of her hand, causing the platinum blonde girl to blush intensely. "Good morning beautiful" he said after the sweet gesture. Naruto then kissed her forehead.

Once more within the blink of an eye they were now at their training ground. Naruto greeted his other team mates that were already there. "Morning Sasuke-teme" he greeted extending his fist for a fist bump which was recognized by Sasuke who fist pounded his friend, rival and adoptive brother. "You haven't been mocking our team mate have you?" He asked his longtime friend, waving to Takaru who bowed his head in acknowledgement.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto now had a sword attached to his lower back. "Hey, where did you get that sword?" He asked with a questioning face.

"Oh...Dad gave it to me for doing so well in our mission in the Land of Waves" he bragged.

"Do you even know how to use it?" asked a curious Takaru.

Naruto answered honestly "Yeah but I'm not proficient with it"

"If you promise to do exactly as I say I'll teach you what I know. Your clones will help a great deal considering the fact that whatever the clones learn goes back to the user" Takaru said

"Making friends already I see" Kakashi said from atop a nearby tree. Jumping down he greeted his students. "Well today we will be sparring" the masked Jounin said. "Takaru spar with Naruto I need to gauge your abilities. Just don't get too crazy, Naruto is the strongest fighter of our squad besides Sasuke" Kakashi instructed with a warning tone towards the end. "Okay begin!" their sensei shouted.

Both teens took their stances. Takaru pulled one of the swords from the sheath on his back. "Naruto! To start off show me what you can do with that sword of yours" the boy yelled.

Naruto gulped he was nervous for the first time in a long time. He drew his own katana from its sheath and shook the negative thoughts from his mind. **'Kit, mark him with that seal so you can teleport to him'** the Kyuubi growled. _'Not yet'_

Naruto held the sword firmly with both hands; Takaru saw that his newfound friend was not going to make the first move. He charged at his blonde team mate making a vertical slash towards Naruto's shoulder. Thinking quickly he maneuvered so that the Yorukaze took the hit. "Good, seems you can think quickly when necessary" Takaru praised with a small smile. _'Poof'_

Takaru was taken aback slightly _'when did he?'_ he thought.

"Over here Takaru" Naruto said from a couple of feet behind his sparring partner. Naruto charged at Takaru with great speed, trying for a slash of his own with his sword. Takaru dodged it easily; it was a very sloppy attempt. _'Well I tried'_ Naruto thought. Takaru seizing the opening punched his comrade in the stomach as hard as possible. It knocked the breath from Naruto. While trying to recover he received a punch to the face from Takaru. It was enough to bust his lip open. Blood trickled from the wound. Naruto chuckled after spitting the blood out. "Not bad sir" he said with approval. "But let's get serious shall we?" Naruto said placing his blade back in its sheath.

Pulling out a three pronged kunai Naruto threw it at his team mate. Takaru mostly dodged it by tilting his head to the side. The kunai however did manage to leave a faint cut on his cheek. Takaru well aware of Naruto's abilities prepared for the impending attack from behind. Just as he predicted, in a yellow flash of light Naruto appeared behind Takaru going for a roundhouse kick.

Takaru quickly spun around blocking Naruto's kick with the back side of his fist. Everyone was shocked including Naruto. _'How the hell did he block so quickly, well I better mark him now'_ the young jinchuriki thought sending an unnoticeable seal down his leg and onto Takaru.

"Gotcha" Naruto muttered under his breath. Cutting a back flip Naruto prepared his jutsu. Making a cross with his fingers he began to channel his chakra. _**'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ he announced as at least 100 clones appeared. They all charged at Takaru who was taken by surprise slightly at the volume of clones. _'This is going to be trouble'_ he thought spitting at the ground.

He jumped up into a nearby tree; and proceeded to weave several hand seals. _**'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu'**_ he said mentally spitting out several fireballs. Eliminating the clones where they stood.

_**'Hiraishin no Jutsu'**_ Naruto said flashing in front of his sparring opponent slamming his fist into the face of Takaru; sending the black haired boy to the ground below.

_'He must have marked me'_ the boy thought. As he finished his thought he hit the ground, it was hard enough to knock the breath out of him. He picked himself up from the ground. Naruto stood a few steps away from him panting heavily. "Takaru...you're pretty good...I commend you" he said trying to catch his breath. Offering his hand to his team mate Naruto helped Takaru up.

"Thanks you're not that bad yourself" Takaru said bowing. "I'm also honored that the Yondaime's son thinks I'm any good" he said showing respect.

Naruto was slightly flustered "No need to be so formal and respectful" he advised. Before Takaru could answer Kakashi intervened.

"Good job you two, I see that ya'll are around the same level as far as fighting goes, and I think you could have sparred a little longer but ultimately I'm quite impressed" their sensei said with his signature eye smile_. 'Their amazing, I had to use my Sharingan just to follow them. I wonder how Takaru predicted Naruto would try to kick him, after performing his dad's jutsu' _Kakashi asked himself.

Sasuke and Ino stood their dumbfounded by Takaru's ability to fight on par with Naruto. _'Damn seems I was wrong about that guy' _Sasuke thought with a chuckle.

_'Naruto-kun beat him but Takaru sure did give him a run for his money'_ Ino thought to herself.

"Well that concludes our training session for today. Takaru, Ino, Sasuke meet at Naruto's house tomorrow at noon for Jutsu training" Kakashi said.

"Uh, why my house?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Simple I want ya'll to dominate the Chunin Exams so I'm going to teach you all some new jutsu if it works out ya'll will have at least one or two A rank jutsu; Jiraiya will also be assisting me so make sure to rest up tonight" their sensei advised...

**xxx**

**Author's Note: That is it for chapter six, I sincerely hope you have enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the beginning of the Exam arc. I'm still finalizing some of the details in my head and on paper. I'm constantly with the help of a friend thinking of new ideas for this story since it an AU. Plus next chapter will skip to where they start the exam. **

**Thanks for reading we have reached over 4,000 views! That makes me feel pretty good about this fanfic. Apparently you guys enjoy reading it just as much as I like writing this fanfic. Thanks for the support and please don't forget to leave a review. Peace!**

**Jutsu Mentioned:**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Technique**_

_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu-Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Technique**_

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu-Flying Thunder God Technique**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow we're on chapter seven of Kami knows how many anyway thanks for sticking around! I have skipped the two week training period, for boredom's sake anyway enjoy**

**On with the story...**

Just as always it was a beautiful, sunny, and an all around comfortable day in Konoha. Birds were chirping, caring for their young hatchlings.

**xxx**

The four Genin met at their usual spot, before heading for the building in which they would partake in the written part of the Chunin Exams. Knowing that shinobi of other nations were here made the four extra cautious of their surroundings. **'Kit you got this'** Kurama said in his usual tone.

_'I know but I can't help but feel weird about this situation'_ not paying attention he bumped into two teenagers from Sunagakure. A boy and a girl.

"Hey watch it asshole" the boy said to Naruto. Turning around the boy had face paint on in an array of crazy designs.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention" Naruto apologized scratching the back of his head.

"What's your name cutie?" The girl with sandy blonde hair said directing her attention to the apologetic Naruto.

Ino got jealous quickly "his name is none of your business" she spat with venom lacing her usually angelic voice.

"Excuse me, I don't think I was talking to you, Bitch" the girl replied with just as much malice.

Naruto was about to speak up when he noticed a presence in the trees above. "Temari, Kankuro calm down or I'll kill both of you" said the red haired shinobi that was hanging upside down from a tree branch. Everyone turned their attention to the tree above. He shushined down to the ground disappearing and reappearing behind a cloak of sand; on the ground.

This boy wore a black short sleeved undershirt, with black pants and black sandals. The most peculiar thing was the gourd on his back.

"What are your names?" both Takaru and Sasuke demanded.

With a sadistic chuckle the red haired kid spoke the trio's names "I'm Sabaku no Gaara this is my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari." he said with no hint of emotion measurable in his voice. "Now speak your names" Gaara said with the same monotone evil voice.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, this is my girlfriend Yamanaka Ino, and those two are Uchiha Sasuke and Ihara Takaru" Naruto said pointing to each respective person.

"The son of the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha, eh? I look forward to killing you" Gaara said before disappearing in a torrent of sand along with his siblings.

**'Kit he's a jinchuriki also, I can sense the Ichibi within him known as Shukaku'** Kurama warned. Naruto nodded.

**xxx**

**At the Exam building...**

As the squad of Genin entered the room and ascended the stairs they noticed a crowd of shinobi. The four teens pushed their way to see the source of the commotion. Two Chunin blocked the door. The sign said room 301 but Naruto quickly pointed out what should have been obvious "we're on the second floor not the third, this is a genjutsu"

"Good job" the two Chunin replied after shooting one another a glance. "All of you may go ahead and enter" they said in unison. The enormous amount of Genin from the different villages entered a large room.

As Naruto and the others approached they were stopped by a guy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut, in green spandex with orange leg warmers, and bandages wrapped around his fists, and forearms. "Excuse me, but I challenge you to a sparring match!" the boy said with great enthusiasm directed at Naruto.

"Lee now is not the time for this" a girl with brunette hair done in two buns on either side of her head said.

'That's Tenten-chan' thought a nervous Takaru.

"Yeah Lee, you'll get your ass handed to you anyway" said a long haired pale lavender eyed boy.

"Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten I presume" said Naruto with a small smile. Neji nodded.

"Glad to see the Yondaime's kid knows who we are" Neji said coldly. Tenten nodded in agreement.

Rock Lee on the other hand was still going on about fighting Naruto. "I wish to test my speed against the mighty 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' if that's okay with you" he insisted.

"Lee, just calm down I would love to fight you...but let's get through the exam first. Plus I'm the third fastest in Konoha; my dad being the first, your sensei Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi are tied, then me" Naruto explained.

_'I'm just as fast if not faster than both of our sensei's, but he can't know that yet'_ Lee thought to himself. "Fine we'll do this your way Naruto-kun" Rock Lee agreed for the time being.

**xxx**

"Okay you little shits" Ibiki cursed. "Welcome to the first of a three part exam, the written test, so sit down. We will begin in five minutes" the scarred man said with authority.

"You guys listen don't be in a rush if the files I read are correct the only question that matters is the last one" Naruto whispered to his team mates. They all nodded in understanding.

"Times up, now then you will answer nine questions then a final question. You have 15 minutes to answer the questions" Ibiki explained. "Begin" he shouted.

Naruto glanced over to the Hyuuga heiress Hinata that sat beside him; he noticed she had her Byakugan activated. He shook his head focusing on the task at hand. The first question read, 'Name a Shinobi Law'.

Naruto grinned as he wrote his answer. 'A shinobi must always put the mission first' he wrote even though that was his least favorite law he remembered it because Minato didn't believe in the law and always talked about how it was not always true. It was dependent on the situation.

**xxx**

Eight questions later Ibiki shouted "time, put down your pencils"

Several groans escaped the room full of Genin. "Now then, if you feel you didn't pass you are free to leave but if you do your entire squad will be disqualified" several teams left the room. "This final question will also be the deciding factor in rather or not you pass and it is the most difficult, if you answer incorrectly you will remain a Genin for life, so leave now if you want and take the exam next year" Ibiki said casually. A few more ninja left not wanting to ruin their chances.

Naruto quickly caught on to what their badly scarred instructor was trying to do. _'There is no final question he just wants to punk us out' Naruto _thought before blurting out.

"Even if that were to happen I will still eventually become Hokage no matter what I will surpass my father" Naruto shouted. "There is no final question, and as far as the other questions go they don't matter do they?" he shouted once more.

"So you caught on, just what I'd expect from the Yondaime's son!" Ibiki said with a genuine smile. "I see the Will of Fire burns intensely in you" he added. "Well I guess you all pass this part" Ibiki congratulated with a faint smile.

As the words left his lips the window shatters as a dark purple haired kunochi busts in. A sign waving in the back that read _'Mitarashi Anko'_

She wore a tan trench coat over her fishnet undershirt. She had shin guards, and standard blue sandals.

"Well, well seems you've grown soft Ibiki, anyway I will be your proctor for the second part. Join me outside in an hour at Training Ground 44" she said with an evil grin.

Several of the Genin thanked Naruto for speaking up. Which he paid little attention to. Naruto forced his way through the crowd, wanting to get back to his girlfriend. Who decided to sit elsewhere. He finally found her "Ino is there a reason you sat somewhere different?" he asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

"No not really, I just figured we'd be able to concentrate better if we weren't beside each other" she stated.

"Oh well, never mind I thought you were upset about something, maybe" he said honestly. She smiled before kissing his cheek.

"You worry too much, ya know" she replied. Naruto knew she was right but how could he not worry about her? They were a couple after all.

The two of them met up with Takaru and Sasuke. "Man Naruto you pick up on stuff quick, what made you think Ibiki was just trying to psyche us out?" Takaru asked. Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we better get to that training field, before we're disqualified" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto then told them to hold hands and hang on as he prepared to teleport. Naruto had taken the liberty of marking the assigned training ground with one of his many three pronged kunai. In a blink of an eye they were there. Naruto immediately collapsed onto a single knee, "Naruto-kun are you alright!?" Ino exclaimed with concern. He was sweaty and slightly out of breath. "Y-Yeah, I'm not used...to teleporting...so many people" he said taking deep breaths in between some words.

"Baka be more careful" Sasuke said to his friend. Ino and Sasuke then helped him to his feet.

**xxx**

Slowly but surely more of the Genin showed up. Until finally Anko herself was in attendance. "Listen here you maggots, this is the second part of the Chunin Exams, and it's a survival test. You will receive a scroll for your team either a Doton/Earth or Heaven scroll. You will then compete to get the one you didn't receive; you may not survive this part. Death is possible. And finally you will only open the scrolls when you get to that tower over there. Got it" she said pointing to the tower that was hardly visible.

One by one the teams got there scroll. Team Seven received a Heaven scroll. Naruto sealed that scroll inside a smaller scroll before placing it in his tactical pouch on his hip. As a precaution Naruto tagged everyone with a seal so he could teleport to their location if separated. Anko then yelled "you have 24 hours to complete this test, begin!"...

**Author's Note: This chapter was a bit shorter than what I usually write so bare with me. It was a transitional chapter. I will try to make chapter 8 my most action packed. So for now Sayonara!**

**Jutsu Mentioned:**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu- Flying Thunder God Technique**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So this is Chapter 8 this is the Forest of Death chapter! A lot of stuff is going to be happening during this chapter. So strap in and enjoy the ride!**

**On with the Story...**

As Anko shouted for the exam to begin Naruto set an alarm on his watch to tell him when the twenty-four hours were up.

"Okay team, I marked everyone with a seal in order to teleport to you if you get into trouble. That being said it will be easier if we move as 3 teams. Takaru you have enough skill to take care of yourself I believe, Sasuke so do you. I'll stay with Ino-chan. If you find the scroll raise your chakra and I will find you, got it?" Naruto asked after explaining the strategy.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Oh yeah, Takaru, thanks for working with me on my Kenjutsu these past two weeks. Hopefully I'll get a chance to use _'Yorukaze'_ even though I'm not as skilled as you yet" Naruto said with an appreciative smile. "Lastly if you dont find anything by nightfall spike your chakra so I can find you and we can set up camp" he said with a sigh. "Okay disperse" he ordered. Immediately they sped off into the forest.

**With Takaru...**

Pumping chakra into his feet, he jumped tree branch to tree branch. He was focused, but a part of him was also hoping an opportunity to encounter his crush, Tenten, presented itself. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head. "Gotta stay focused" he mumbled to himself. He slowed to a halt as a shrill girly scream echoed through the deadly forest. He decided to check it out.

**A few moments later...**

As Takaru arrived, his heart skipped a beat it was Tenten. She was having difficulty fighting off her assailant, who appeared to be a heavily bandaged swordsman. Takaru realized this mummy looking shinobi was intent on killing the young girl.

"Hey you! You mummified freak! Why dont you fight me? Instead of fighting this defenseless young woman!?" Takaru shouted angrily. This comment seemed to arouse the interest of this bandaged shinobi.

Takaru jumped down from the branch of the tree he was standing on. "Ten-chan! Get as far away from here as you can! I dont want you to see this" he advised while giving her a pet name in the process.

"No" she said defiantly. "I won't leave you to fight this guy alone!" she insisted.

"Enough talk, all you Konoha shinobi do is run your mouths" the 'mummified freak' shouted eager to let the bloodshed begin.

_**'Fuuton: Kaze Senbon'**_ the young mummy looking boy yelled before spitting out wind chakra that took the form of needles.

Takaru having little time to react decided to take the attack head on, he quickly stepped in front of his crush. As the attack connected it caused deep cuts mostly on his arms and face. His clothes were slightly tattered due to the strength of the wind current that was shot at him. He pulled out a single sword from the sheath on his back, tilting it slightly in front of himself. Almost as if in a challenging way.

"Before I kill you, what's your name?" Takaru said in a cocky yet demanding tone.

"Kill me? Aren't you confident? My name is Shin but since you won't live to see tomorrow I'll tell you that much" this bandaged shinobi said with just as much cockiness.

Takaru charged at Shin with deadly intent. He swung the sword diagonally cutting the shoulder of this living mummy. _'Damn he's quick'_ Shin thought hitting Takaru with a wind fueled punch to the face, causing the boy to fly into a tree. Losing one of his swords in the process.

"Takaru!" Tenten shouted frantically, hoping her _'savior'_ was okay.

Takaru groaned slightly spitting blood seeing as his lip was busted. _'Gotta finish this'_ he thought. He picked himself up from the wreckage that was a tree. Once more charging at the living mummy. He formed a single hand seal 'Fuuton: Kaze no A-ma- no Jutsu' an invisible layer of molded wind natured chakra engulfed his body making him lighter and more agile. There was however a downside.

"I'm growing tired of this, boy, now you die" Shin yelled before making a long series of hand seals _**'Fuuton: Sattou Dangan'**_

An orb of light green wind chakra appeared before a barrage of at least twenty-five small bullet like projectiles shot out in the direction of Takaru. Which he dodged without difficulty, thanks to his wind armor.

_'Guess I'll use 'it' to counterattack'_ he thought calmly. He pumped chakra into his scarred left eye turning his normally black eye to a bright orange color with three flame like tomoes. It closely resembled a Sharingan.

_**'Shakugan: Nensho Me'**_ he thought. Almost instantaneously highly intense reddish-orange flame engulfed Shin seemingly reduced him to ashes.

"It's over" he mumbled, walking over to Tenten who had a look of shock on her face. "Are you o..." He started, but then he felt a sharp pain in his chest as he began to cough up blood. A sword was protruding from his chest. His own to be exact. His eyes lost all light and he fell to the ground defeated. A severely burned but alive Shin stood over Tenten.

"Seems your friend wasn't able to save you" he said laughing maniacally. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She knew no one could save her this time. She took a deep breath and accepted her fate. Shin lifted the sword; she was waiting for the pain that was associated with death.

Strangely the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see a fist sized, flaming hole punched through the chest of Shin. "Sorry to worry you, Ten-chan" he apologized pulling his hand from the limp body of Shin. "He let his guard down, that's was his downfall" he said shaking his head. Before falling to a knee from chakra exhaustion.

**xxx**

"Takaru-kun?" Tenten said in an innocent tone, while tending to his wounds.

"Yeah Ten-chan?"

"I dont get it... I mean we're not even on the same team, or anything, so why did you help me?" she asked softly with curiosity in her voice as she applied some pressure to one of the bleeding wounds.

"Well to be honest...I-I kind of have a c-crush on you...ever since I first laid eyes on you at the academy" he managed to say after stumbling over his own words. Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief. An awkward silence fell between the two.

"Look Ten-chan, I understand if you dont feel the same way, but that is truly why I wanted to help you out" he said honestly. "Once you finish patching me up I'll be on my way. Just forget I said anything" he suggested. Still no answer.

"All done" she announced. "Oh yeah, what do you call that jutsu you used" she asked.

"Oh um, I call it _**'Inferuno Tenohira'**_ I made it up" he said proudly.

"Oh that's so cool" she squealed.

She then hesitantly decided to give him a present. "Here" she said presenting him with a Doton/Earth scroll.

"I can't take that" he insisted.

"Please take it before I change my mind" she argued before kissing his cheek and disappeared into the forest; leaving a stunned Takaru to think.

After a few short moments he snapped himself out of it. Remembering the orders given by Naruto he spiked his chakra and almost as if immediately his blonde haired team mate appeared along with Ino.

"Hey Taka...whoa what happened to you?" a curious Naruto asked noticing the tattered clothes and cuts on his comrades face.

"Never mind that, I got the Doton/Earth scroll for us in the process!" Takaru said excitedly. "Now to find that emo prick" he added with a light chuckle.

Naruto quickly pulled out the small scroll in which he had sealed the Heaven scroll in and sealed the Doton/Earth scroll in it before returning the smaller scroll to his tactical pouch. He then tapped into Kurama's power in order to sense Sasuke._ 'Bingo'_ he thought. "Takaru stay here with Ino and protect her as you would your crush, Tenten, I'll be back in a flash" he said jokingly towards the end. He then flashed to Sasuke's location in a yellow light.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, and flashed back to Ino and Takaru.

**xxx**

"So what do we do now Naruto-kun?" Ino asked not sure what they'd do for the next 18 hours of the test.

He pondered the question a moment before responding "I guess we stay here for the night then make our way to the tower in the morning" he said realizing it was growing dark.

Sasuke sensed an ominous evil presence. He looked behind himself and was paralyzed with fear as a giant snake was making its way towards the group of Genin. If there was one thing Sasuke didn't like, and was afraid of it was snakes.

He tried his best to speak up but couldn't. Naruto then caught on to what his best friend was looking at. "Ino-chan, get away from here. Now!" He barked with the most serious tone Ino ever heard come from her boyfriend. _'I knew he was involved somehow, damn Orochimaru'_ he thought.

**'Kit knowing how obsessed that freak is with immortality and Uchiha's I'm willing to bet he's after Sasuke'** Kurama said in a warning tone, heavily aware of the impending situation.

_'Yeah you're probably right'_ Naruto replied in agreement.

"Sasuke, snap out of it" Naruto said smacking his comrade in the back of the head.

"The fuck was that for!?" Sasuke cursed.

"It's Orochimaru, he's infiltrated the exams, and is trying to get to you" he said calmly.

"Well it seems the Yondaime's brat has it all figured out. Too bad this is where you die. Once I've marked Sasuke-kun, I'll take you out...permanently" the voice of Orochimaru rang out amongst the trees.

Sasuke stood up, activating his Sharingan he prepared for a battle to the death with one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha.

"Oh how did I forget my failed experiment Takaru" Orochimaru said with a snake like hiss emitting from his lips. With a look of shock both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Takaru for confirmation. He nodded acknowledging the truth that haunted him, a truth he hated. With his temper beginning to rise he made a sudden outburst one with malice and hate emanating from him.

"Orochimaru! You killed my parents, used me as you saw fit and then threw me away like a piece of garbage. You marked me with that damn prototyped Cursed Seal of Hell, and now you wanna mark Sasuke with an improved version. I cannot and will not let that happen, you hear me you fuckin' freak"

In a matter of seconds he just unveiled his entire background to his team mates, the Snake Sannin however was not moved by Takaru's remarks. If anything it slightly infuriated him.

"Come at me you damn spoiled gaki's" Orochimaru said with a twisted smile. Takaru spit his toothpick out, and then proceeded to charge at his onetime master, while wielding both of his blades something he rarely did unless he was serious.

He swung both blades in opposite directions; one slash in a downward motion while making a horizontal slash hoping to land at least a single blow. Having time to react the Sannin blocked the horizontal slash with a kunai while simultaneously blocking the other blades slash with the backside of his fist.

Naruto seeing this small opening in defense ran through a series of hand seals before making a small vortex of wind chakra in the form of a dragon.

'Fuuton: Kazeryuu no Jutsu', with that he directed the dragon in Orochimaru's direction. Takaru luckily sensed it and moved out of the way. Leaving the Sannin in the wake of a giant dragon. Thinking quickly he bit his finger and slammed it into the tree limb upon which he stood 'Kuchiyose: Rashomon', a giant door like barrier appeared blocking the oncoming attack. Throwing a tri tipped kunai at Orochimaru, Naruto prepared a 'Rasengan'. Taking this chance the Sannin decide to play along.

He dodged the kunai by ducking underneath it, knowing the young jinchuriki would flash behind him; he flipped over the newly appeared Naruto, dodging the spiraling chakra sphere. While in the air Orochimaru failed to sense his initial target Sasuke behind him. Who delivered a devastating kick to the ribs.

This knocked the Sannin to the ground below. With a sickening thud the legendary shinobi hit the ground. Hard. "My, my quite the combination attack, but it'll take more than that to defeat me" he said mockingly, favoring the left side of his ribs.

_'I need to somehow mark this snake loving freak, or at least make an opening'_ the blonde whisker marked boy thought to himself.

Then an idea hit him. He crossed his fingers signifying the use of his signature jutsu. He shouted _**'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_ as the words left his mouth at least one hundred clones appeared. They all charged at Orochimaru some of them were easily dispelled by several kunai.

While the clones fought with the Sannin, Naruto told Sasuke and Takaru to prepare for a combined Katon/Fire and Fuuton/Wind fueled attack, using their strongest jutsus.

Takaru was to use his _**'Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku'**_ to hit the clones that were fighting Orochimaru to cause a smoke screen.

While Naruto and Sasuke formed an collaboration technique known as _**'Fuujin Chakka no Jutsu'**_; Sasuke would spit a fireball then Naruto would then combine his wind chakra with it to intensify the flames.

They then launched this very lethal attack.

A thick black smog engulfed the battlefield in the aftermath of the attack. This seemed to have been a very effective plan but it exhausted their chakra greatly.

As the smoke cleared Orochimaru stood tall. He seemed to be unscathed by this otherwise deadly combination attack. Seeing that they were totally exhausted. The Sannin decided to engage them with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. He opened his mouth, and summoned a sword known as the _'Kusanagi'_. He charged straight at Naruto hoping to kill the jinchuriki. Naruto with his quick instincts pulled out his trusty _'Yorukaze'_. With a flick of his wrist he blocked the legendary shinobi's initial attack.

"Not bad!" he hissed with an evil grin. For a second Naruto's face grimaced in what could be considered pain.

He quickly pushed off of Orochimaru wanting to create some distance. He was able to hold off Orochimaru; matching him blow for blow with his sword. _'Damn I need to finish this'_ he thought. With some of his available chakra he formed a spiraling ball.

Takaru jumped to his team mates' side. "Takaru infuse your fire chakra with the Rasengan, quickly" Naruto ordered. Takaru quietly whispered _**'Katon'**_. Suddenly the Rasengan became a crimson red color and generated a fair amount of heat. "Thanks" and just like that Naruto disappeared.

'What dont tell me that he somehow marked me!?' Orochimaru thought panicking slightly. Being the experienced shinobi he was he instinctively grabbed the wrist of the hand that the chakra sphere was in. With a small amount of effort he tossed the boy to the side.

"Congrats on doing this well but I must leave now, but for you Sasuke-kun a little parting gift" he said before stretching his neck and head in the direction of Sasuke who was too exhausted to move.

Seeing no other alternative Naruto, using the last of his chakra, flashed in front of Sasuke taking the bite to the neck.

Immediately afterward a burning sensation engulfed both Naruto who then passed out and Orochimaru who was slightly poisoned by the Kyuubi's chakra. He cursed under his breath, and retreated but not before swearing that Sasuke would be his. Claiming he could offer power to the young Uchiha.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, while throwing Naruto onto his back. It resembled a piggy-back ride. Both he and Takaru walked for at least 10 minutes before they caught up to Ino. Who became alarmed by the fact that her boyfriend was unconscious.

"What happened to Naruto-kun" she asked with worry in her voice.

Sasuke told her to calm down and fix a place up for Naruto to lie down.

He then explained what had in fact happened he explained everything including how Takaru was an experiment of Orochimaru...

"That bite was intended for me but he took it instead" he explained. "Takaru! What will happen to Naruto!?" Sasuke asked, assuming Takaru had the answer. Ino was wondering the same thing.

"That bite was more than just a bite it is a jutsu, it's a Juinjutsu. Orochimaru was attempting to take control of you, Sasuke. But Naruto was the receiver of the seal. Anyway worst case scenario Naruto will go on a murderous rampage. I want to check the seal" he explained, making his way over to Naruto as he spoke his last sentence.

To his surprise there was no seal "interesting. I guess the Kyuubi helped to reject the seal" he commented.

"Yeah Kurama thinks of Naruto as his own, he wouldn't let that guy hurt his host" Ino commented.

"Who?" Takaru questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh, that's the Kyuubi's name, Naruto can talk to him, they are apparently close, Sasuke and I have even talked with the fox through Naruto" she tried her best to explain.

Takaru shook his head "Okay that's...unusual" he said softly.

**xxx**

The three young Genin set up a fire, along with two tents that Naruto had sealed in a scroll he gave Ino before the exams started.

Ino tended to her unconscious boyfriend. He had been out for at least 3 hours. He was snoring lightly. She smiled slightly before kissing his forehead. Naruto groaned at this, before wearily opening his eyes. He noticed it was now darker outside with a slight golden-orange luminescent light that he assumed was a fire. He tilted his head a little to the left and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend.

The golden reflection of light from the fire on her peach colored skin, made her look more beautiful than ever. "Hey beautiful" he complimented hoarsely. Ino jumped slightly not expecting him to be awake this soon. But then again according to Naruto the Kyuubi accelerates his healing process.

"Glad to see you're okay Naruto-kun!" she squealed. He smiled warmly at her, before attempting to sit up. As he sat up he felt her slender arms wrap themselves around his back. Ino then nuzzled her head into his shoulder taking in his scent. It was a light, fresh scent, it was the smell of rain.

Naruto smiled once more, he gently patted her back reassuringly. "I'm fine I swear, Kurama-san explained that when Orochimaru was about to bite me he pumped some of his chakra to my neck to negate the effect of that seal, all while slightly poisoning Orochimaru" Naruto said carefully trying not to worry her. "I am a little stiff in the neck now though" he said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Ino gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before standing up.

Sasuke directed his attention to his best friend, brother, and rival. "Hey Dobe thanks for...you know" he stammered, not sure how to thank his comrade. Naruto smiled.

"No problem teme!" he said nodding his head slightly. He looked at his watch. There was still a little over fourteen hours left in the exam. He then recommended that everyone get some sleep. Setting a second alarm for 10 hours later. Giving them roughly four hours to get to the tower a good ways off in the distance. Saying goodnight to one another the three boys decided to sleep in the giant tent giving the other to Ino who they figured they'd give some privacy to. But not before Naruto made a clone to stand guard as they slept.

"Goodnight Ino-chan, love you!" Naruto called softly.

"Love you too!" she replied.

**xxx**

**Next Morning...**

Naruto was the first to awaken the next morning. He groaned as he got up and got dressed. Neither Sasuke nor Takaru seemed to want to get up. Forming a single hand seal he uttered _**"Suiton"**_; manipulating some of the moisture in the air, a blob of water appeared. He then dropped said water blob onto his sleepy comrades.

"What the fuck!?" The two exclaimed in almost perfect unison.

"Get up" Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. Takaru simply groaned picking himself up from the now wet floor of the tent.

Heading over to the other tent were his girlfriend Ino slept, he began the process of waking her up. He knew she was a nightmare to wake up or so said her dad Inoichi. But surprisingly she got straight up.

**xxx**

"Okay let's head out" Naruto said as finished sealing the two tents into there respective scrolls. With as many scrolls as he kept on his person it was amazing he didn't confuse himself.

**xxx**

"I think we're almost there Naruto" Takaru said rather plainly while chewing on his toothpick, noticing the rather plainly colored tower come into view.

"Yeah" he responded simply.

A few quick chakra enhanced jumps later they arrived at the tower.

After pumping chakra into the scrolls, a thin smoke screen appeared. Before them stood a womanly figure. It was the proctor Mitarashi Anko. "You guys are second to arrive, head upstairs and enjoy the 2 hour break you get before the start of the last part of the exams" she explained...

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 is now finished. Please review! Let me know what you liked what you didn't like. Also feel free to give me ideas. Next chapter will feature several familiar fight and some not so familiar. What are some fights yall would like to see? Leave it in your review please! Also the Shakugan was an experiment conducted by Orochimaru 10 years prior to now. It in many ways is just like a Mangekyou, in that is has a flame jutsu attached with it but unlike the Amaterasu it can be extinguished with high level Suiton justu. Anyway until next time I'm out! Peace!**

**P.S: I had written this chapter earlier in May(2013) but unfortunately my mom had a stroke, so I'm just now getting to submitting the chapters so please work with me as I put up more chapters but at a slower pace, My summer from school has started so I'll try to submit chapters more regularly, and my mom is on a higher pedestal than this fan fic as of the moment. Still love you guys and gals though!**

**Jutsu Mentioned:**

**Fuuton: Kaze Senbon- Wind Release: Wind Needle**

**Fuuton: Kaze no A-ma- no Jutsu- Wind Release: Wind Armor Technique**

**Fuuton: Sattou Dangan- Wind Release: Bullet Rush**

**Shakugan: Nensho Me- Shakugan: Burning Eye**

**Inferuno Tenohira- Inferno Palm**

**Fuuton: Kazeryuu no Jutsu-Wind Release: Wind Dragon Technique**

**Kuchiyose: Rashomon- Summoning: Rashomon (same)**

**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku- Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation**

**Fuujin Chakka no Jutsu- Dust Cloud Ignition Technique**


End file.
